Primer y único amor
by fifiabbs
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que se graduaron, Hiruma se ha marchado y Mamori debe continuar con su vida, pero... ¿Podrá olvidarse de su primer y unico amor?
1. Chapter 1: Recordando el pasado

Capítulo 1: Recordando el pasado

El despertador sonó sacándola de su profundo y agradable sueño, era día viernes y debía levantarse para irse al trabajo, perezosamente se incorporó de la cama se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, era un día precioso con un sol radiante. Tomó su ropa y se fue directo a la ducha, le encantaba darse un pequeño baño en las mañanas para poder despertar con ánimo e ir a ver a sus pequeños niños. Ya hacía dos años que se había graduado con honores de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del área de Kantou, la universidad de Saikyodai como maestra de primaria. Así es, Anezaki Mamori a sus 26 años de edad había realizado uno de sus más grandes sueños, ejercer la profesión de maestra y después de tanto tiempo podía volver a cuidar de niños pequeños con todo el amor de una verdadera mamá gallina… Salió de la ducha para prepararse el desayuno, aún era temprano por lo que se tomó su tiempo, cuando acabó lavó los platos y salió de su nuevo hogar.

Cuando llegó se encontró con el maestro de ciencias, Fujioka Daisuke. Un hombre dos años mayor que ella, de cabello negro y ojos castaños, cuerpo delgado y bien formado, siempre con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Buenos días Mamori-san – saludó el pelinegro a la joven de ojos azules.

Buenos días Fujioka-sama – respondió al saludo con una sonrisa.

Dime Daisuke por favor – pidió en tono de súplica mirándola a los ojos.

Daisuke-san… – corrigió algo avergonzada.

Oye Mamori-san, quería hacerte una pregunta – un leve color rosa subió a las mejillas del guapo maestro de ciencias – Hay un festival éste fin de semana y quisiera saber si te gustaría ir conmigo – terminó con una sonrisa de esperanza, sabía muy bien que esa mujer no era fácil de convencer puesto que desde que la conoció hace un año y medio cuando ella ingresó a ese colegio como maestra suplente le estaba pidiendo que saliera con él, pero la chica siempre se negaba diciendo que tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente y con una sonrisa de disculpa rechazando la invitación. El año pasado se enteró de que la castaña se quedaría como maestra definitivamente, por lo que se alegró mucho ya que podría continuar intentando salir con ella, tenía las esperanzas de que algún día ella cediera.

Lo siento mucho Daisuke-san, pero tengo una reunión con algunos amigos del Instituto – ahí venía nuevamente la sonrisa de disculpa y el rechazo, espero a que terminara la frase el maestro seguro de la negativa de la chica – pero si quieres puedes acompañarme – una sensación de triunfo se apoderó de él y respondió animadamente que con mucho gusto la acompañaría. Hace una semana aproximadamente, Mamori tomó la decisión de darle una oportunidad a ése hombre que tenía en frente, si no lo hacía tal vez terminaría quedándose completamente sola de seguir esperando al hombre de sus sueños. Minutos después, luego de darle los detalles de donde y a qué hora sería la reunión se despidió de él al escuchar sonar la campana, sus clases darían comienzo así que pidiendo permiso se retiró a su salón para ver a sus traviesos y amados niños.

Mientras los pequeños de tercer año de primaria rendían uno de los exámenes, la maestra Anezaki estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Hacía unos cuantos días había recibido una llamada de Suzuna diciendo que habría una pequeña reunión de los antiguos miembros de los Devil Bats en su casa, después de todo hacía dos años que no los veía y los extrañaba mucho, alegremente la chica aceptó la invitación de su pequeña amiga y quedaron de juntarse ése sábado por la mañana para comprar todo lo necesario para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo más tarde en la casa de la ex-líder de las porristas de Deimon. Sintió un poco de melancolía al recordar esos años en el Instituto, cuando cuidaba del pequeño Sena de las garras de ése demonio… ése demonio, sus emociones pasaron de nostalgia a una gran tristeza, hacía mucho que no sabía nada de él, para ser exactos fue hace dos años cuando salieron de la universidad y él se fue a América para ser parte de la liga de futbol americano más importante del mundo, la NFL para cumplir su más grande sueño, y ella… sin poder decir nada lo vio marcharse con el dolor de su corazón, quiso pedirle que se quedara pero nunca sería tan egoísta, de todas formas él jamás aceptaría… simplemente deseándole lo mejor se despidió de ése chico tan extravagante, porque ella sabía que él se lo merecía y estaba segura de que lograría cumplir sus metas.

¿Mamori-sensei? – una aguda vocecita la sacó de sus recuerdos – ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la pequeña Shizuka mientras la veía con cara de preocupación, de seguro su rostro la había traicionado mostrando sus pensamientos.

Si Shizuka-chan, no te preocupes. Continúa con tu prueba – sonrió para no preocupar a la pequeña niña.

Una vez terminado el examen los niños salieron a recreo y ella volvió a la sala de maestros donde nuevamente se encontró con Daisuke-san quien amablemente le ayudó a corregir algunas pruebas, sin evitar comentarle lo feliz que se encontraba de que ella le hubiera permitido acompañarla a su reunión, un poco avergonzada le contesto que no era gran cosa.

Cuando terminó el día, volvió a casa para tomarse un merecido descanso, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su pijama, comió un poco y se fue a la cama, mañana debía levantarse temprano para comprar lo necesario para la reunión de los Devil Bats. Sin poder evitarlo muchos recuerdos aparecían por su mente, recuerdos que había decidido guardar en lo más profundo de ésta, no quería recordar las cosas por las que había pasado sus últimos años en el Instituto ni los años de universidad, no quería recordarlo a él, a su amado tormento… al dueño de su corazón: Hiruma Youichi. Aún podía recordar el día en que volvió a convertirse en su _maldita manager_ al ingresar a la universidad.

~* Flash – Back *~

Estaba muy triste por separarse de sus amigos de Deimon pero a la vez se sentía muy emocionada de las nuevas cosas que le esperaban en la Universidad, podría dedicarse a sus estudios y volver vida a la normalidad luego de estar durante tanto tiempo cumpliendo los caprichos de ése demonio rubio. A pesar de que el último año en el Instituto los de tercero no podían realizar actividades extracurriculares ése chico de aspecto demoníaco se las había arreglado para que el director _accediera amablemente _a permitir que los de tercer año ayudaran a asesorar a los alumnos de primero y segundo en los respectivos clubs deportivos, por lo que ella tuvo que continuar con su labor de manager de los Devil Bats e ir todos los días después de clases a limpiar el club, revisar estrategias y editar videos para ayudar a sus pequeños amigos. Pero ésta vez sería diferente, ahora Hiruma no estaba ahí para hacerla perder su valioso tiempo, aunque debía admitir que extrañaría compartir esos pequeños momentos de silencio en donde ambos se quedaban solos en el club. De pronto escuchó un gran alboroto provenir del patio en donde se encontraban las canchas para los respectivos clubs y la curiosidad la invitó a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando llegó observó como un gran grupo de chicos corrían desesperados como alma que se las lleva el diablo mientras gritaban cosas cómo "No puede ser, viene tras de mí" o "Estamos muertos, definitivamente estamos muertos" no comprendía nada hasta que de pronto escuchó unos fuertes disparos y su rostro palideció, disparos y personas aterrorizadas sólo podían significar una cosa…

¡Ya-Ha! Escúchenme bien malditos debiluchos, desde ahora yo seré al quaterback del equipo y obedecerán mis órdenes para que podamos ir al Rice Bowl – gritaba un chico de cabello rubio y despeinado que ella bien conocía – Claro que si a alguien no le gusta la idea puede venir a conversarlo conmigo y mi AK-47, siempre estamos dispuestos a oír sugerencias kekekeke – comenzó a reír maniáticamente mientras todos lo miraban espantados y sin poder articular una sola palabra.

Mamori estaba sorprendida, Hiruma Youichi, el ex demonio de Deimon había ingresado a Saikyodai a estudiar al igual que ella, esto debía ser una broma o bien Dios estaba en su contra y no quería que su relación con el demonio desapareciera y a pesar de que de cierta forma se sentía feliz por la presencia del rubio dio media vuelta e intentó huir de ahí, pero como todos saben... una vez se hace un pacto con el demonio no hay forma de deshacerlo por lo tanto Hiruma se percató de su presencia.

Oye tú, ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? –cuestionó mientras giraba su cabeza en 180° asustando aún más a los jugadores de amefuto y a los alumnos que se encontraban por el lugar.

Yo… Hola Hiruma-kun – se giró nerviosa mientras veía cómo él se le acercaba – ¿Cómo has estado? – a lo que Hiruma sólo sonrió divertido notando su nerviosismo, se acercó a Mamori quedando no muy lejos de su rostro y sonrió.

No me digas que querías huir de mi – cuestionó ignorando totalmente la pregunta de la chica, la observó durante unos segundos y se percató de que ahora llevaba el cabello largo, eso la hacía lucir jodidamente más madura, cosa que no le molestó a nuestro guapo quaterback – _Maldita Manager _– Mamori se sorprendió, ¿por qué la llamaba así si ya no era la manager de Deimon?

Ya deja de llamarme así, ya no estamos en el Instituto – comentó en tono de reproche mientras inflaba los cachetes, cosa que le pareció muy divertida a Hiruma "La maldita manager y su jodida cara…" pensó.

Anda, haz algo útil y prepárame un jodido café – ella lo miró extrañada mientras el ojiverde buscaba algo en su bolso – también quiero que limpies la casa club, está asquerosa – mencionó de forma despreocupada y sin prestar la más mínima atención a la extrañeza de la chica, encontró lo que buscaba y se lo entregó.

¿De qué se supone que estás…? – Mamori no pudo continuar al ver lo que el muchacho frente a ella le estaba entregando, era su delantal rosa… el mismo que usaba para limpiar la casa club de los Devil Bats, no podía creer que él lo hubiera guardado durante todo éste tiempo, lo tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza recordando los momentos en los que ambos pasaban horas frente al computador viendo videos o aquellos donde simplemente él trabajaba en su portátil y ella limpiaba bajo el manto de un cómodo silencio, sonrió… pero al escuchar la demoníaca risa de Hiruma recordó que ahora estaba en la universidad y no tenía tiempo que perder como en el pasado – Claro que no – dijo entendiendo por fin lo que Youichi le estaba tratando de decir, porque definitivamente lo que le dijo no era una pregunta – No volveré a ser tu _maldita manager_, ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer: estudiar, realizar trabajos y no puedo perder mi tiempo con tus caprichos egoístas – todo el equipo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, ésa linda chica de ojos azules estaba enfrentándose al demonio ¿Es que acaso no sabía que podía volarle la cabeza con un solo disparo?

No fue una pregunta "Mamori-neechan" – dijo burlándose de ella como siempre solía hacerlo – Ahora ve y prepárame mi maldito café antes de que me hagas enojar – agregó en tono amenazante mientras con su arma apuntaba a la cabeza de la joven, la chica sólo lo miró con molestia… ése hombre nunca iba a cambiar, se puso su antiguo delantal y se fue a prepararle un café a Hiruma, al perecer la historia se repetiría y con una sonrisa entró al club, a pesar de que sabía lo difícil que sería no le molestaba tanto la idea… después de todo eso significaba que el rubio realmente la valoraba y ella podría estar cerca de él al menos durante cinco años más y tal vez, sólo tal vez un día se armara de valor y le declarara sus sentimientos.

~* Fin del flash back *~

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora que decido continuar con mi vida me vienen tus recuerdos a la mente?" hacía poco menos de un año Anezaki Mamori había pensado cada día de su vida en Hiruma Youichi, ¿Estaría comiendo bien? ¿Estaría sobre esforzándose con el entrenamiento cómo siempre? ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿La extrañaría?. Luego de que él se marchara, todos los días durante 14 meses ella encendía el televisor para ver las noticias de la mañana y de la noche, no porque le interesara qué era lo que ocurría en su país o a nivel mundial, sin importar lo tonto que sonara para todos ella esperaba ansiosa ver la sección de deportes y ver si esa noche habría alguna noticia que hablara de él, también compraba los periódicos y las revistas de futbol americano. Espero que la llamara, incluso que le enviara algún correo electrónico… pero nunca llegó nada. Le envió un correo cada semana durante esos largos meses, pero él nunca respondió. Lo llamó por teléfono a 30 de sus 169 celulares, pero él no le contestó ni llamó de vuelta. Después de esos 14 eternos meses Mamori terminó por rendirse… ya no lo llamaría ni enviaría mensajes por correo, ya no vería el noticiero ni leería los periódicos o revistas, si él no quería saber de ella entonces… ella tampoco intentaría saber nada de él.

Los siguientes tres meses trató de olvidarlo, de borrar esos sentimientos que sentía por él… pero era inútil. Mientras más trataba de olvidarlo más lo recordaba, por lo tanto poco a poco fue escondiendo ése gran amor, ocultándolo lentamente en lo más profundo de su corazón… hasta que lo logró.

Hace algunos cuantos días decidió darle una oportunidad a Fujioka Daisuke, ése chico era muy lindo con ella y siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitaba, además de que se veía un buen hombre… así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Y por eso le propuso que la acompañara a la reunión de Deimon, esperaba que todo resultara cómo ella quería y que así pudiera continuar con su vida y no esperar eternamente a su **primer y único amor**.

–

Hola a todas y a todos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, ésta vez decidí escribir algo más largo que lo anterior, creo que serán unos seis capítulos aproximadamente. Espero sus hermosos comentarios y recuerden que las críticas son siempre bienvenidas :D nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2: Vamonos de compras

Hola chicos y chicas :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de ésta historia, tanto a quienes dejaron comentarios y a los que no. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten del segundo capítulo…

Capítulo 2: Vámonos de compras

Se despertó temprano y tomó su ducha matutina, se vistió con unos jeans no muy ajustados, una polera blanca un poco larga y de mangas cortas junto con unas sandalias con taco bajo del mismo color que la polera, secó un poco su largo cabello dejándolo suelto, algo sencillo para ir con Suzuna a comprar todo lo necesario para la reunión de esa noche. Estaba tan ansiosa de encontrarse nuevamente con todos sus amigos, los extrañaba tanto que se moría por saber cómo iban las cosas en sus vidas, si se estaban cuidando o necesitaban ayuda en algún problema, pero no porque fuera una chica curiosa, más bien porque los quería mucho y se preocupaba por cada uno de esos chiquillos desordenados. Se fue a preparar su desayuno: jugo de naranja con un par de tostadas y lo que no podía faltar nunca… uno de sus pasteles de crema favoritos.

– Es el último… – observó con tristeza mientras miraba la nevera – Bueno, no importa. Le pediré a Suzuna-chan que me acompañe a comprar otro par de docenas – se sentó a la mesa y al terminar su desayuno lavó los platos y salió de su casa para no llegar tarde.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro tuvo que esperar algunos minutos hasta que pudo ver como una agitada Suzuna llegaba a su lado cansada por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para que la castaña no se aburriera esperándola… "Y todo por culpa del idiota de mi hermano" pensó con molestia acercándose a la castaña, al idiota de Taki no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que sacarle las pilas a los relojes de la casa porque así no tendría que ir a comprar para usar el control remoto del televisor, definitivamente ésta vez Natsuhiko se las pagaría.

– Hola Mamo-nee – abrazó a Mamori hasta dejarla sin aire una vez que ya había recuperado el aliento después de correr por 15 minutos, la joven maestra sonrió al ver que su pequeña amiga no había cambiado en nada a pesar del tiempo, seguía llamándole de la misma forma y con esa alegría que tanto la caracterizaba – Hacía mucho que no te veía – mencionó al separarse y mostrarle una de sus gigantes sonrisas.

– Yo también te extrañaba Suzuna-chan – sonrió al igual que la pequeña – Veo que ya eres toda una mujer – mencionó Mamori al ver lo linda que se había puesto la menor, ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña pequeña, ahora se notaba que era toda una mujer y una muy hermosa. Llevaba puesta una polera azul que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos, una falda ni muy corta ni muy larga, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que ya no llevaba los acostumbrados patines, si no que los había cambiado por unas lindas zapatillas – Apuesto a que a Sena ya le ha salido competencia – mencionó mientras golpeaba suavemente con su codo y la miraba con una cara pícara.

– ¡Mamo-nee! – la pelinegra se puso roja como un tomate ante el comentario de su amiga – No digas esas cosas que me da pena – cubrió su rostro con ambas manos totalmente avergonzada, al perecer Mamori continuaría con su venganza, cuando estaban en el Instituto era ella quien siempre la hacía sonrojar cuando la molestaba o hacía insinuaciones de la relación que tenía con You-nii, pero desde que la castaña se enteró de que ella y Sena estaban saliendo comenzó a hacerla sonrojar cada vez que podía con alguno de sus comentarios o con una simple mirada pícara, justo como hacía en ése momento.

– Entonces es cierto – su reacción lo confirmó todo – Pobre de Sena, debe estar muy preocupado – comentó recordando lo inseguro que solía ser ése niño, no, estaba olvidando que hacía mucho Sena ya no era el niño pequeño al que solía proteger, ahora ya era un hombre fuerte que no la necesitaba más, sonrío con orgullo a pesar de ése sentimiento de tristeza que la invadió "Definitivamente las cosas cambian" pensó para sí.

– Las cosas no son como tu crees Mamo-nee – las jóvenes se miraron y comenzaron a reír, que alegría sentían al estar juntas después de tanto tiempo de sólo poder comunicarse por teléfono – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué compraremos para la reunión? – ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro en busca de algún supermercado o algo así.

– Bueno… – llevó su mano derecha al mentón para pensar qué les gustaría comer a los chicos – Deberíamos comprar algo de cervezas, papas fritas y cosas así, ¿te parece bien Suzuna-chan? – Miró a la menor mientras ésta asentía – También podríamos comprar algunos pastelillos de crema de Kariya – Suzuna observó cómo los ojos de Mamori comenzaban a brillar, al parecer aún seguía obsesionada con esos pastelillos.

– Por supuesto Mamo-nee, compraremos algunos – le respondió sacando a la castaña de su ensoñación donde ella estaba rodeada de millones de pasteles de crema.

Llegaron a un supermercado donde compraron todo lo que necesitaban y luego fueron a Kariya para comprar algunos pastelillos de crema para la reunión y otros para la castaña, de pronto Mamori recordó que ella iría con un acompañante y ni siquiera le había preguntado nada a la chica que tenía a su lado, aunque estaba un poco asustada por la reacción que ésta fuera a tener… pero de todas formas se enteraría tarde o temprano, era mejor que hiciera un escándalo ahora que en frente de Daisuke-san.

– Oye Suzuna-chan – con un poco de nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo llamó la atención de la chica – Pues veras… yo quería preguntarte si… bueno… tu sabes… podría… – esto sí que era difícil, si conocía bien a Suzuna y sí que la conocía se pondría a gritar como loca y llamaría la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por el lugar, volvió su mirada a la pelinegra y se dio cuenta de que la observaba de manera curiosa – Lo que pasa es que… yo… invité a un amigo, espero que no te moleste – cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando un sonoro grito pero no escuchó nada, lo dijo todo tan rápido que no supo si Suzuna la hubiera escuchado bien, abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró… Suzuna se encontraba pensativa "Mamo-nee… ¿Tiene una cita con un chico? Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que You-nii se marchó, pero nunca pensé que lo olvidara tan pronto...

~* Flash – Back *~

Una vez que salieron del enorme aeropuerto luego de despedirse del rubio todos estaban un poco cabizbajos y con unas caras muy tristes, en especial una muchacha castaña. Suzuna la miró atentamente, luego de que su amiga y el ojiverde se despidieran en privado no separó sus grandes ojos de Mamori, lucía triste al igual que todos pero lo que más le preocupaba es que no hubiera derramado ni una sola lágrima por el chico que tanto amaba, porque Mamori no hace mucho por fin le había confesado a su amiga que estaba profundamente enamorada de ése chico demoníaco, claro que Suzuna ya se lo esperaba… ella siempre supo que esos dos sentían algo más que amistad y pensó que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, pero lamentablemente se había equivocado "You-nii se ha marchado a Estados Unidos y la pobre de Mamo-nee se ha quedado solita"

– De acuerdo nosotros ya nos vamos – declaró Musashi una vez que pudo tranquilizar las lágrimas y gritos del gigante Kurita, quien no hacía más que gritar que extrañaría demasiado a su amigo.

– De acuerdo – los despidió con una sonrisa melancólica.

– Nosotros también deberíamos irnos – Sena tomó la mano de Suzuna y se dirigía hacia el mismo camino donde Monta ya había avanzado.

– Lo siento Sena, pero tengo que ir a hacer unas pequeñas compras – lo miró e indicó con su rostro en dirección a Mamori, con este simple gesto Sena lo comprendió todo – Mamo-nee, ¿quisieras acompañarme? – la castaña sólo se limito a asentir débilmente sin levantar el rostro.

– De acuerdo, nos veremos más tarde – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño desapareció, apareciendo al lado de Monta quien ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros, la verdad era que estaba muy preocupado por Mamori-neechan pero sabía que éste era un tema de chicas y de todas formas no sabría qué decirle ya que los temas amorosos no eran su fuerte, así que mejor lo dejaría todo en manos de la pelinegra quien le mostró una sonrisa reconfortante mientras se despedía con un gesto de su mano, seguramente ella la haría sentir mejor.

– ¿Mamo-nee? – la pequeña suavemente tocó el hombro de la ojiazul – ¿Te encuentras bien? – con esto la chica pareció reaccionar y le preguntó en donde se habían metido los demás, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó los gritos y llantos del enorme lineman – Ya todos se fueron – respondió con voz queda.

– Ya veo – fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica.

– Puedes desahogarte Mamo-nee, eso te hará sentir mucho mejor – y sin decir nada más la pequeña estudiante de la universidad de Enma abrazó a la ex manager de Saikyodai. Con esto la mayor no pudo continuar aguantando las lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaron a descender por su pálido rostro, Suzuna sólo le acarició la espalda mientras la castaña mencionaba cuanto extrañaría a ése muchacho tan extravagante. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí paradas entre la multitud de gente que pasaban sin percatarse de su presencia, no sabía qué hacer o que decirle a la ojiazul para que pudiera sentirse mejor, y es que no necesitaba decir nada realmente, solo demostrarle que siempre estaría ahí para ella, porque era su amiga… y por eso nunca la dejaría sola.

~* Fin del Flash – Back *~

"… aunque de cierta forma es un alivio, así no seguirá sufriendo tanto" – ¿Suzuna-chan? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó moviéndola con delicadeza con el brazo, estaba preocupada… Suzuna parecía estar en un profundo trance, con ése suave movimiento la chica volvió a la realidad y soltó un enorme y agudo gritó que produjo que todo el mundo la mirara espantado.

– ¿Quién es Mamo-nee? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es guapo? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Te ha besado? ¡Vamos cuéntame! – ésa si era la Suzuna que conocía y cuánto extrañaba a la pequeña en trance.

– Es un compañero de trabajo. No lo conoces pero lo conocerás en la reunión de hoy. No somos novios y tampoco nos hemos besado – respondió con un leve sonrojo mientras con sus dedos contaba las respuestas correspondientes a las preguntas.

– ¿Y es guapo o no? – cuestionó nuevamente Suzuna con mayor curiosidad aún.

– Bueno… – el leve tono de sus mejillas comenzó a intensificarse – Si lo es – murmuró despacio, un murmullo casi inaudible, pero que la pelinegra escuchó fuerte y claro.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Me muero por conocerlo! – De la emoción comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y de pronto su rostro se mostró horrorizado – ¡Tenemos que movernos rápido Mamo-nee! – y sin decir nada la tomó del brazo mientras salía corriendo.

– ¡¿Pero… donde vamos?! – preguntó mientras era arrastrada, literalmente, por la emocionada chica.

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Debemos comprarte un lindo vestido! – sin darle oportunidad de decir nada Suzuna arrastró a nuestra linda maestra por cuanta tienda se encontraban buscando el vestido perfecto, pero no encontraban nada… lo que a Suzuna le gustaba la castaña lo encontraba sumamente atrevido, y al revés… lo que a Mamori le gustaba la pelinegra lo encontraba demasiado aburrido.

De pronto mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, Suzuna salió corriendo hacia una de las tiendas cercanas, la castaña iba a seguirla cuando de pronto se detuvo… miró al frente y le pareció ver a alguien que ella muy bien conocía, era una cabellera desordenada y rubia perteneciente a un joven alto y delgado que caminaba entre la multitud… no podía ser, simplemente no podía creer lo que miraba, pero no estaba equivocada… ése chico debía ser…

– ¡Mamo-nee, ven! ¡Lo encontré, es hermoso! – su pequeña amiga la tiró del brazo desviando su atención del muchacho por un segundo, cuando volteó a ver ésa figura ya no estaba.

– Desapareció… – susurró con voz suave.

– ¿Qué desapareció? – interrogó la ex estudiante de Enma, mientras miraba en la misma dirección que la ojiazul intentando comprender de qué hablaba su querida amiga.

– No es nada… seguramente fue mi imaginación – respondió quitándole importancia a lo sucedido, pero un nudo en su corazón se hizo presente, seguramente el hecho de haber recordado el pasado había traído consecuencias en su corazón.

Suzuna la miró confundida, no entendía qué era lo que le ocurría a la joven maestra de primaria, pero prefirió dejar el tema de momento, lo importante ahora era… – ¡Vamos Mamo-nee! ¡Encontré el vestido perfecto! – la tomó de la mano al ver que no obtenía respuesta y se la llevó a la tienda. Al llegar Mamori salió de su ensimismamiento y se quedó mirando el vestido de forma perpleja, era realmente hermoso, de un elegante color negro con pequeños brillantes, no era revelador como las anteriores propuestas de Suzuna, llegaba unos 5 centímetros más arriba de las rodillas y tenía un poco pronunciado escote en V, simplemente perfecto.

Una vez que lo compraron cada chica se fue a su casa para poder prepararse para la pequeña reunión de esa noche.

Continuara…

Respuestas a los comentarios:

**Robin-chuan:** Muchas gracias, ésa es la idea leer algo novedoso. Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por leer :)

Bien chicas, eso es todo por ahora… espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen comentarios por favor, no saben cuan feliz me hacen cada vez que me dejan sus lindas opiniones y recuerden que las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

Sin más que decir, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo a tod s

Cariños! Nos leemos pronto :D


	3. Chapter 3: La mejor sorpresa

Capítulo 3: La mejor sorpresa… en el peor momento

Sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que Daisuke-san la pasara a buscar y ella ya estaba lista. Se vistió con el lindo vestido que había comprado junto con Suzuna hace un par de horas atrás, unos tacos no muy altos de color negro al igual que su nuevo vestido, su maquillaje era sencillo y su cabello estaba recogido con un tomate y algunos mechones sueltos, lo que la hacía lucir hermosa. De pronto se escuchó el timbre, se miró al espejo por última vez y fue a abrir la puerta.

Fujioka Daisuke estaba frente a ella con un ramo de lirios blancos en sus manos, llevaba un traje color gris con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, se veía realmente guapo.

– Buenas noches Mamori-san – le ofreció una linda sonrisa mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores – ¡Vaya! Te ves hermosa – comentó mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza provocando que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

– Buenas noches Daisuke-san – tomó las flores tratando de evitar el comentario que el chico le había hecho – Son hermosas, gracias. Me encantan los lirios – le ofreció una de sus lindas sonrisas y le permitió pasar a su casa. Al entrar el chico pudo comprobar que definitivamente era una mujer la que vivía allí, todo estaba sumamente ordenado, no había objeto alguno que no se encontrara en el lugar que debía estar – Pondré los lirios en agua, espera un momento por favor – pidió mientras se adentraba para encontrar un jarrón en donde dejar las preciosas flores, una vez que las puso en agua se dispuso a salir de su hogar, pero…

– Mamori-san – Daisuke la tomó del brazo, tenía algo muy importante que decirle y estaba determinado, su mirada lo decía… ése chico no se iría sin antes confesar aquello que desde hacía mucho estaba guardando en su corazón – Yo sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho y que ésta es la primera vez que salimos juntos pero… – Anezaki estaba nerviosa, ya sabía lo que se le venía encima – … desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamoré de ti. Sé que suena tonto pero me sentí sumamente cautivado por tu belleza y tu inteligencia, además con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que eres una mujer maravillosa, eres gentil, amigable, muy cariñosa con los niños lo que indica que serás una madre encantadora… por eso es que yo quería pedirte… – un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, estaba nervioso y es que no sabía lo que ella le diría, rogaba no estar haciendo el ridículo – … que fueras oficialmente mi novia – se quedó atónita, pensaba que le diría que ella le gustaba pero no se imaginó en ningún momento que le pediría ser su novio… al menos no se imagino que se lo pediría tan pronto… sin evitarlo a sus pensamientos vinieron todos los momentos que pasó junto a su amado demonio, Hiruma Youichi: las peleas, los juegos, las apuestas, los momentos felices y los difíciles, cuando compartían el tiempo planificando jugadas y cuando él se marchó dejándola sola, los momentos de desesperación que pasó esperando a que él le devolviera una sola de sus llamadas o mensajes. "Tonta" se reprendió "Esos momentos ya no volverán, él se fue sin siquiera importarle tus sentimientos… ya es hora de que continúes con tu vida y te olvides de Hiruma Youichi de una vez por todas" volvió a la realidad y observó cómo el maestro se ponía cada vez más nervioso e intentaba convencerla de que aceptara su proposición – sé que tal vez tú ni siquiera sientas algo por mí, pero me encantaría que me dieras una pequeña oportunidad, tampoco tienes que responderme ahora… de hecho si gustas podríamos salir un par de veces más y entonces tú dirás… – al no ver una sola respuesta de parte de la mujer que tenía en frente sus nervios e inseguridades aumentaron a cada segundo, tal vez si estaba haciendo el ridículo después de todo… hasta que por fin vio como los labios de la joven comenzaban a moverse.

– Daisuke-san… – no sabía si eso era lo correcto, pero necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos y sentimientos de su interior, no podía seguir viviendo sólo de recuerdos que no hacían más que atormentarla – … acepto ser tu novia – dijo de una vez antes de arrepentirse y cambiar de idea, después de todo si continuaba esperando a que él volviera… "¿En qué estas pensando Mamori?" se reprendió nuevamente "¡Él ni siquiera volverá, se fue para siempre! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas!"

El chico frente a ella estaba sorprendido, podía notarse en su cara y sin más la besó, fue un beso suave y tímido que finalizó en un par de segundos. Para Mamori ése era su primer beso, siempre soñó con los labios del demonio sobre los suyos y en lo perfecto que sería… "Espera Mamori" sacudió suavemente su cabeza "¿Quieres olvidarlo o no? Tienes que dejar de pensar en él" miró al pelinegro quien amablemente le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a subir al automóvil blanco que estaba estacionado frente a su casa, lo tomó de la mano suavemente y fue acompañada hasta la puerta que Daisuke amablemente abrió para ella y esperó hasta que subiera cerrándola tras de sí y luego entró él en el asiento del piloto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad al igual que su novia y condujo hasta el lugar indicado por su acompañante.

–

En la casa de Suzuna ya todo el mundo había llegado, el ambiente estaba muy animado y ella se encontraba ansiosa, no esperaba el momento en que Mamori llegara acompañada de su galán para poder conocer al afortunado chico.

– ¿Cuánto faltara para que llegue Mamori-swan? – preguntó un emocionado Monta, el chico no hacía nada más que mirar su reloj esperando a la chica de sus sueños. Desde que la conoció estaba enamorado de la manager del equipo de futbol americano, la dulce Mamori desde el primer momento había robado su corazón y a pesar de que no se había armado de valor anteriormente estaba seguro de que ésa noche la chica no se le escaparía. Cuando estaban en el Instituto aún era un niño, pero ahora que había salido de la Universidad de Enma era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, ya no temía declararle sus sentimientos a la castaña.

– No lo entiendo, ya debería estar aquí, ¿Estás segura de haberle dicho la hora correctamente Suzuna? – preguntó un extrañado Sena, Mamori-neechan siempre llegaba a la hora correcta, ni un segundo más tarde.

– ¡Claro que sí! – respondió ofendida la joven por las palabras de su novio, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar que se había equivocado en algo cómo eso? Y más cuando ella era una de las más ansiosas en que se apareciera la castaña.

Monta puso una cara de terror y gritó – ¡Tal vez tuvo un accidente o la han secuestrado! – ambos chicos lo miraron extrañados mientras una pequeña gotita de sudor bajaba por sus cabezas y rieron un poco nerviosos, al parecer a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido nuestro querido Raimon no ha madurado ni siquiera un poco.

– Tranquilo Monta, seguramente se retraso al arreglarse – trató de tranquilizar el castaño al chico mono al ver cómo éste sacaba desesperado su celular para comunicarse con los números de emergencia, antes de que llamara a la policía o a la ambulancia, todo por la gran imaginación de su enamorado amigo, aunque debía admitir que esos momentos eran muy graciosos.

– Ten Monta, esto te tranquilizara – Yukimitsu se acercó al alterado chico y le entregó una cerveza, mientras a lo lejos el ex pateador lo miraba divertido, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado ninguno de sus amigos parecía haber cambiado demasiado.

– Pues Mamori-san debería darse prisa si quiere comer alguno de sus queridos pastelillos de crema – comentó Musashi mientras veía cómo poco a poco la comida comenzaba a desaparecer a manos de Kurita y Komusubi, además de que el ultimo no hacía más que provocar a los hermanos hu-hu, logrando que los tres se abalanzaran sobre la comida dejando sólo migajas a su paso.

De pronto el silencio se hizo presente, luego de que se escuchara sonar el timbre de la casa, la anfitriona se emocionó mucho y corrió para poder conocer al pretendiente y supuesto amigo de la castaña, también Raimon se acercó a la puerta ilusionado de ver a su amor eterno luego de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella, cuánto la extrañaba.

Suzuna abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

– ¡Por fin llegas Mamo…! – sorpresa, eso era lo que se veía en la cara de la pelinegra cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella.

– ¡Mamori-swan! – Monta corrió emocionado con intenciones de abrazar a la chica pero se quedó congelado cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre que estaba tras la puerta.

Al darse cuenta del pequeño alboroto de Monta todos los ex integrantes de los Devil Bats dirigieron su atención a la entrada de la casa de la familia Taki, incluso Kurita desvió su atención de la mesa de comida para quedar atónito.

– Hu!? – Togano se sacó sus característicos lentes amarillos para poder ver mejor.

– Huuu!? – Juumonji no podía creer lo que sus ojitos veían.

– Huuuuuuuuuuu!? – Kuroki simplemente se limitó a mirar con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula totalmente fuera de lugar.

– Así que al final decidiste venir – Musashi era el único en la habitación que no parecía para nada sorprendido.

– ¡Por supuesto! No me perdería la reunión de mi ex equipo, porque si no lo recuerdas maldito viejo yo también era parte de los Devil Bats, así que tengo tanto derecho como ustedes de participar en ésta jodida reunión – el chico rubio mostró esa sonrisa demoniaca que tanto acostumbraban ver en sus años de Instituto y por supuesto en los partidos en los que tantas veces se enfrentaron cuando iban a la universidad. Hiruma Youichi había vuelto desde Estados Unidos y estaba frente a ellos como si nada estuviese pasando – Oye maldita patines – dirigió su mirada a la pequeña que aún estaba anonadada frente a él impidiéndole el paso, Suzuna salió de su pequeño trance y lo miró a los ojos, cuanto había extrañado escuchar esas palabras nuevamente – ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o seguirás viéndome con cara de idiota? – sin poder articular palabra alguna se hizo a un lado para que el jugador de la NFL de América pudiera entrar, lo cual hizo inmediatamente.

– ¡Hirumaaaa! – sin poder evitarlo Kurita comenzó a soltar un mar de lagrimas y se abalanzó contra Youichi totalmente emocionado con intenciones de abrazarlo, el rubio lo miró sin parecer intimidado de que el gigante lo aplastara con su impresionante fuerza, dos segundos antes de su inevitable final sacó una de sus amadas armas y comenzó a dispararle sin compasión, Kurita sólo sonrió ante el acto, al parecer Hiruma también lo había extrañado.

Monta solo miraba desde lejos y comenzó a beber otra cerveza totalmente decepcionado, no era porque le molestara la presencia del rubio o algo así, simplemente estaba desilusionado de que su amada Mamori aún no se dignara en aparecer justo ahora que él había acumulado el valor suficiente como para declararle finalmente sus sentimientos, sin notarlo tomó una nueva botella de cerveza y se la llevó a la boca haciendo desaparecer su contenido en cinco segundos.

– Tch… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ése condenado mono? – miró a Monta con un poco de curiosidad y luego se sentó junto a Gen en el enorme sofá blanco de la sala.

– Al parecer está esperando a Mamori-san para declararle sus sentimientos – el ex pateador del equipo sonrió al ver cómo Monta ya iba por su cuarta cerveza.

– ¿Aún no ha llegado la jodida manager? – no pudo evitar llamarla de esa forma, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a decirle así para luego ver su molesta cara con los cachetes inflados, miró disimuladamente la habitación, sin encontrar señales de la castaña.

– No, al parecer está retrasada… – Takekura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de la acción del demonio – Deberías prepararte para decirle lo que sientes, antes de que Monta se te adelante – comenzó a burlarse del recién llegado, obteniendo sólo un bufido por respuesta. Cuanto había extrañado éstos momentos en los que el temido ojiverde era el blanco de sus bromas, aunque esperaba de todo corazón, que el idiota de su amigo hubiera madurado un poco y no fuera tan estúpidamente orgulloso como para volver a cometer los errores del pasado, después de todo se suponía que había vuelto para arreglar las cosas, ¿no?

– No seas idiota – fue lo único que se dispuso a decir ante tal comentario de Musashi, a lo que Gen sólo sonrió… al parecer no había cambiado tanto.

– Pensé que habías venido para arreglar la estupidez que hiciste – su cara volvió a ponerse tan seria como de costumbre.

– … – el rubio no dijo nada, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a ése viejo… además ya había pasado por mucho como para saber cuánto la había cagado, no necesitaba consejos de nadie y mucho menos los de Musashi.

Estuvieron un tiempo más hablando de otras cosas. Suzuna los observaba a lo lejos algo nerviosa y asustada, Mamori no sabía que Youichi había vuelto de América "Justo cuando Mamo-nee encontró a alguien…" suspiró suavemente "me preguntó cuál será su reacción cuando vea que You-nii está aquí…"

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos más. De repente pudo ver cómo el rubio demonio se levantó y se fue directamente al baño, cosa que le extrañó ya que era la primera vez que el chico visitaba su casa y parecía como si la conociera a la perfección, pero luego recordó de quién se trataba… no le extrañaría que tuviera todo un mapa de su hogar "Aún no entiendo cómo es que consigue toda esa información" suspiró.

Justo en ése momento el timbre volvió a sonar, ésta vez Suzuna aún adentrada en sus pensamientos abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su amiga acompañada de un chico muy guapo. Anezaki Mamori al fin había llegado.

– Buenas Noches Suzuna-chan, lamento mucho la tardanza… –entró a la casa disculpándose seguida de Daisuke.

– No te preocupes Mamo-nee, no pasa nada… de hecho tengo algo muy importante que decirte – Suzuna le iba a comentar a Mamori sobre la presencia de Hiruma en la reunión pero se vio interrumpida por la llegada de su novio.

– ¡Mamori-neechan! Qué bueno que llegaste, hacía mucho que no te veía – el castaño se acercó a la maestra de primaria y le dio un dulce abrazo.

– Hola Sena, que grande estas ¿Haz crecido? – Sena se sonrojo de inmediato ante el comentario de su querida hermana mayor.

– Si, un poco… creo – la ojiazul sonrió al ver que después de todo al parecer Sena no había cambiado tanto.

– Bien chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien… – Mamori iba a presentar a su novio cuando se vio interrumpida por un borracho Monta.

– ¡Maaaaamorrri-swaaaan! – Raimon se acercó a la chica a paso lento y tambaleándose, se veía en muy mal estado y de la nada se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola por la cintura – Queee bb-buenoo que lleegas! – Mamori lo miró avergonzada y divertida a la vez, después de todo Monta la estaba abrazando en frente de su novio.

– Monta-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la chica algo sonrojada, mientras Daisuke miraba la escena totalmente divertido.

– Maaaamorri-swwan… yyo esthoy *hip* muy enamorrado de ti – y de pronto se acercó más de lo normal intentando besar a la joven, pero antes de que esto ocurriera Sena y Suzuna lo tomaron de los brazos separándolo de ella. Luego de reclamar por algunos momentos el chico mono cayó profundamente dormido ante la mirada curiosa de todos sus compañeros.

– A propósito Mamori-neechan – Sena captó la atención de la castaña y su acompañante – ¿Quién es él? – preguntó apuntando a Daisuke.

– A bueno… – había llegado el momento de presentar a su novio, no sabía cómo irían a reaccionar sus amigos y mucho menos el escándalo que estaría a punto de hacer Suzuna, tragó un poco de saliva tratando de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

La pelinegra se había olvidado totalmente de la complicada situación que la ex manager desconocía "Tengo que decirle que You-nii está aquí, pero cómo" tomó de la mano a la castaña para llamar su atención e informarle de la presencia del rubio, pero las palabras de Daisuke-san la dejaron sorprendida.

– Perdón por no haberme presentado desde el principio – justo en ése momento Hiruma salió del baño percatándose de la presencia de Mamori, la miró de pies a cabeza. "Maldición, se ve jodidamente hermosa, definitivamente el negro le sienta bien…" de pronto percibió la presencia del extraño que estaba a su lado, demasiado cerca según el criterio de nuestro amado Youichi "¿Quién demonios es ése tipo?" y como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento el pelinegro respondió a su silenciosa pregunta – Mi nombre es Fujioka Daisuke, soy un compañero de trabajo de Mamori-chan… – Hiruma lo miró con evidente molestia "Si solo es su compañero de trabajo, por qué carajo la llama de forma tan familiar" – …y también su novio – la palabra novio no salía de la mente del demonio, se repetía una y otra vez perforando con fuerza su pecho. "¿Su novio? La jodida Anezaki no ha perdido el tiempo" sonrió con melancolía.

Mamori roja como tomate no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar cada uno de los sorprendidos rostros que se encontraban en aquella habitación: Kurita casi se estaba atragantando con uno de los pasteles de crema mientras el pequeño Komusubi trataba de ayudarlo para que no se ahogara entregándole una lata de cerveza, Sena al igual que los hermanos hu-hu y Yuki tenían los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se les fueran a caer de las cuencas oculares, Taki daba vueltas con una de sus piernas levantadas mientras felicitaba a la pareja, Suzuna y Musashi la miraban sorprendidos y con otra emoción que no supo detectar, Monta continuaba durmiendo en el sillón por lo que no realizó el acostumbrado escándalo y Hiruma solo se limitó a observar a su novio con expresión molesta… "Espera un momento…" volvió su vista al delgado chico que se encontraba muy apartado del resto sin poder creer que lo que estuviera viendo fuera verdad, se restregó los ojos tratando de aclarar mejor su vista, ésa tarde ya había tenido una de sus visiones, pero esta vez la imagen era tan clara que estaba dudando de que todo fuera obra de su alocada imaginación, cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a clavar su mirada en la misma dirección en donde estaba el rubio, en ésta ocasión pudo observar nuevamente a Hiruma Youichi, quien ahora la miraba a ella con aparente expresión tranquila… pero Anezaki en aquellos ojos verdes pudo observar algo más, algo parecido a la decepción, cuando alguien te ha decepcionado.

– ¿Hiruma… kun? – fue lo único que sus labios fueron capaces de pronunciar y comprendió que la otra emoción que expresaban los rostro de Suzuna y Musashi era… terror.

Continuara…

Respuesta a los comentarios:

Kyrie: Que gusto que te haya gustado tanto, estoy esperando con ansias leer tu historia tan igual pero diferente a la mía, quiero darte las gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tus lindos comentarios que tanto me animan :D ya he leído muchas de tus historias y me encantan! Eso me emociona mucho :)

Magda096: Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic :). Espero que éste nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y poder seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Pobre de Mamori, justo ahora Hiruma vuelve a aparecer en su vida, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo ha sido la vida de éste sexy demonio en América.

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y que continúen dejando sus hermosos comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4: Mi vida en américa

Capítulo 4: Mi vida en América

Tan sólo una semana había pasado desde que llegó a tierra Americana para poder cumplir uno de sus más anhelados sueños, por fin luego de tantos años de esfuerzo, luego de entrenar más duro que cualquier otro, esforzarse hasta casi desfallecer cada día para poder ser el mejor y tener al menos el 1% de posibilidades de poder entrar a la mejor liga de futbol americano a nivel mundial, cuando tan solo faltaban dos días para graduarse de la universidad como ingeniero empresarial recibió una carta desde Estados Unidos donde le pedían que considerara la opción de ser uno de los integrantes de la NFL americana, debía enviar su respuesta dentro de los siguientes tres días, si ésta era positiva tenía que presentarse durante el próximo mes en New York – Estados Unidos para luego formar parte de alguno de los mejores equipos del mundo. Con una de sus enormes sonrisas en sus labios, mostró la satisfacción que sentía en esos momentos, el rubio envió su respuesta al día siguiente tratando de no parecer desesperado.

Cuando llegó a tierra americana lo recibieron con una gran bienvenida donde se podía ver mucha gente importante junto con los infaltables periodistas deportivos intentando obtener un poco de información sobre la nueva adquisición de la National Football League, firmó el contrato para ser el nuevo quaterback de "Pittsburgh Steelers" y se instaló en su nuevo departamento de lujo, en Pittsburgh – Pensilvania.

Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a los entrenamientos, pero nunca daría su brazo a torcer y mucho menos ahora que había alcanzado su meta "Los demonios no se rinden" pensaba cada vez que sentía que ya no podía más, para así poder recuperar nuevas fuerzas y seguir entrenando más fuerte que nunca.

Los primeros días estuvo tan ocupado que no tuvo tiempo de descansar si quiera, cuando por fin terminó con todo el papeleo, la mudanza y adaptarse al equipo para que cada uno de los malditos miembros lo respetara como era debido, pudo descansar. Se sentó en su sillón negro favorito y observó la pantalla de uno de sus tantos celulares, tenía tres mensajes en su buzón de voz, presionó el botón y se dispuso a escucharlos, tal vez fueran cosas importantes.

– Mensaje número 01: Hola Hiruma ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? – Se pudo escuchar la grave y masculina voz de su amigo Musashi – Cuando puedas llámame, me gustaría tener noticias tuyas… servirían para poder calmar el llanto de Kurita – eliminó el mensaje luego de escucharlo, seguramente el maldito culo gordo le había reventado los tímpanos al maldito viejo de tanto gritar.

– Mensaje número 02: Hola Hiruma-kun – la suave y dulce voz de su ex manager llenó completamente el silencio de la habitación y un extraño sentimiento conocido por él se instaló en su pecho – Espero que te encuentres bien y que en cuanto puedas trates de comunicarte… quisiera saber cómo estas – pudo notar cómo su voz se escuchaba un poco temblorosa, era como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto – ¿Te estás alimentando bien? – un silencio seguido de un casi inaudible gemido pudo oírse a través del pequeño aparato. En ése momento eliminó el mensaje al igual que el anterior y apagó su teléfono.

El sentimiento de hace unos momentos se hizo levemente más fuerte, ésa maldita mujer siempre tuvo esos efectos en él y por eso la detestaba tanto "Demonios" cómo le molestaba ese sentir, se dirigió hacia el minibar que hasta el momento simplemente había adornado su departamento y sacó una botella de whisky, se sirvió un poco, miró el contenido y se lo tomó de un solo trago.

Diez meses después comenzó a sentir algo en su corazón, algo que no supo descifrar, era un fuerte malestar que no lo dejaba tranquilo ni siquiera por las noches, no sabía de qué se trataba pero lo detestaba… lo detestaba tanto y él sabía qué era lo que lo provocaba o mejor dicho quién era la causante de ésa molestia en su pecho. Ésa maldita de Anezaki había continuado llamándolo y enviándole mensajes por correo a pesar de que él no hubiera respondido uno solo de esos malditos tormentos, cómo se arrepentía en esos momentos de haberle enseñado a usar la maldita computadora.

En cada uno de ellos le mandaba noticias sobre cada una de las cosas que le ocurrían. Le había contado que ahora era maestra sustituta en un colegio de primaria y que los niños a los que les hacía clases eran muy lindos con ella y además continuaba pidiéndole que le mandara noticias sobre él, no dejaba de repetir que estaba preocupada de que se excediera con el entrenamiento como acostumbraba en la universidad y todas esas estupideces por su maldito instinto de mamá gallina que se le ocurrían. Pero él no le respondería un solo mensaje y mucho menos una llamada, esa mujer debía entender que ya no era parte de su vida, la maldita de Anezaki necesitaba comprender que él ya no volvería.

– Ésa estúpida mujer no entiende las indirectas – se dijo para sí mientras eliminaba nuevamente uno de los tantos correos electrónicos que ella había enviado hasta la fecha, el ojiverde continuaba cuestionándose la idea de eliminar ésa cuenta y crearse una nueva, pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo encontraba la misma excusa: todos tenían ése correo, si lo cambiaba tendría que avisarle a todo el mundo que el antiguo ya no existía y eso era simplemente una pérdida de tiempo. Miró la hora en el reloj de su portátil y lo cerró, ya era tarde y mañana debía levantarse temprano para realizar el acostumbrado entrenamiento matutino.

Se recostó en su cama y dirigió su mirada al regalo que Mamori le había entregado en el aeropuerto, un pequeño cuadro con una fotografía en donde aparecían todos los miembros de los Devil Bats.

*~ Flash – Back ~*

No supo cómo fue que se filtró la información de su partida… seguramente el jodido viejo le había contado al maldito culo gordo y éste no pudo cerrar su puta boca y le contó a los jodidos mocosos que se marcharía ése mismo día a primera hora, porque en ése momento todos habían decidido acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto para despedirse, no importó lo que dijera o hiciera… ni siquiera cuantas balas de salva gastara en ellos, esos malditos mocosos no quisieron escucharlo y ahora tendría que aguantar una de esas detestables y melosas despedidas, sin mencionar las lágrimas del maldito culo gordo, la maldita patines y tal vez las de la maldita de Anezaki.

– ¡Hirumaaaaa! – Kurita no hacía más que llorar desde que supo que el rubio demonio se marcharía a Estados Unidos y tal vez no lo volvería a ver. Incluso cuando se enteró llegó corriendo al mismísimo club de Saikyodai y se le había tirado encima aplastándolo sin permitirle reaccionar, ni siquiera el maldito rastas, el jodido hermano mayor y jodido calvo pudieron quitárselo de encima fácilmente.

– Tsk! Ya cállate maldita sea, les dije que no quería que vinieran malditos enanos – miró a cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Instituto con expresión molesta, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo los extrañaría a todos. ¿Y cómo no extrañarlos? Si gracias a esos malditos enanos pudo cumplir uno de sus sueños y llegar al Christmas Bowl junto con sus dos grandes amigos.

– You-nii, no digas esas cosas… somos tus amigos, queremos despedirnos de ti para desearte suerte – Suzuna trató de sonar ruda, pero el llanto no se lo permitió. Ése chico era extraño, frío, mal hablado y demasiado demoníaco… pero a pesar de todo era un buen hombre y ella le había tomado un enorme cariño.

– Hiruma-san, esperamos que te vaya de maravilla en tu nueva carrera como jugador de la NFL – Sena se acercó a él, estaba muy agradecido con el rubio que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, después de todo fue gracias a sus extraños y sucios trucos que comenzó a jugar al futbol americano y a amar el deporte, pero principalmente a tener confianza en sí mismo. A pesar de la forma de ser de Hiruma siempre supo que era una gran persona, esforzado y de verdad se merecía lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

Uno a uno todos comenzaron a despedirse de él, en un instante Hiruma desvió su mirada hacia la castaña quien se había mantenido distanciada del grupo todo el tiempo desde que llegaron al aeropuerto, se veía distraída y perdida en sus pensamientos. Al ver su mirada perdida algo se adueñó de su pecho, un sentimiento que debía eliminar de la forma que fuese o no podría continuar como lo había planeado todos estos años.

Musashi pudo percatarse de la situación y les dijo a todos con un movimiento de su cabeza que los dejaran solos, antes de marcharse Suzuna golpeó suavemente con el codo en el brazo a la castaña para que Mamori reaccionara, la chica miró para todos lados y vio a Hiruma parado a cierta distancia, estaban solos y ella necesitaba hablar con él… necesitaba decirle tantas cosas.

Poco a poco Mamori se acercó al rubio, con cada paso que daba su corazón latía con más fuerza, cuando llegó a su lado sentía como si éste fuera a salirse de su pecho, levantó la cabeza y miro fijamente cada parte del hermoso rostro del joven, para grabarlo para siempre en su memoria: sus ojos rasgados y de ese verde que tanto le fascinaba, su nariz larga y puntiaguda al igual que sus orejas perforadas, le encantaban sus delgados labios, sin poder evitarlo cada vez que los miraba se imaginaba la exquisita sensación de besarlos… debían ser tan suaves, también observó detalladamente su cabellos desordenado bañado con ese dorado color, le encantaba todo de él. Para tomar valor y tratar de calmarse respiró profundamente absorbiendo el maravilloso aroma del chico que tenía frente a ella, su característico olor a menta, café y pólvora mezclado con su propia fragancia masculina era simplemente perfecto, Hiruma Youichi era el chico más perfectamente sexy que había conocido… el único al que había amado.

Desde el momento en que todos se fueron el ojiverde de aspecto demoníaco supo que esto sería difícil, tal vez lo jodidamente más difícil que hubiera hecho en su vida entera, incluso existía el 90% de probabilidad de que fuera más complicado que haberle ganado al equipo de Musashi en las finales del último campeonato de la Rice Bowl. De pronto pudo observar cómo ella comenzaba a acercarse, con cada paso que daba esa jodida mujer sus nervios aumentaban, nunca lo demostraría y mucho menos a ella, pero realmente esa chica lograba alterarlo de una forma que le molestaba. La observó fijamente, su cuerpo tan delgado y bien formado, su cabello castaño que ahora le llegaba hasta su estrecha cintura, esos ojos azules que le permitían descubrir cada uno de sus sentimientos, al verlos pudo notar que ella estaba sufriendo, seguramente a causa de lo que sentía por él… pero eso no fue lo único que pudo distinguir en las ventanas de su alma… también descubrió una pisca de felicidad y orgullo, seguramente al saber que él por fin había alcanzado su meta.

– Hiruma… kun – su dulce voz sonaba nerviosa, la miró a los ojos y pudo notar el gran esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar "Demonios, detesto esto… ¿Por qué mierda tienes que hacerme todo tan difícil Anezaki?" pensó el ojiverde mientras la miraba de forma fría – Yo… –

– No debiste venir maldita Anezaki – desvió su mirada del hermoso rostro de la muchacha porque si continuaba mirando sus ojos sería el fin de su carrera y su orgullo. Porque muy en el fondo él sabía que estaba mintiendo, le gustaba saber que ella se preocupaba tanto por él, incluso había veces en que sentía que se preocupaba más por él que por el maldito enano y eso lo hacía sentir jodidamente bien.

– Es que necesito decirte algo antes de que te vayas… – la ojiazul desvió la mirada de la cara del muchacho, lo que debía decirle era algo vergonzoso, podía notarlo en el rostro de Mamori. Hiruma solo la miró aparentando seriedad, pero a diferencia de lo que su rostro expresaba estaba algo nervioso y asustado, él sabía muy bien lo que ella sentía y no necesitaba escucharla, no quería escucharla porque si oía esas palabras no podría irse a Estados Unidos en una sola pieza porque sin importar lo que ella dijera o pidiera él cumpliría su más preciado sueño, no quería reconocerlo pero ésa chica había volteado por completo su vida y es que sin darse cuenta, el demonio de Tokio se había enam… – Sé que desde el principio nunca nos hemos llevado realmente bien, la mayoría del tiempo estamos siempre discutiendo… pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido – gracias al cielo ella había interrumpido sus pensamientos. La mirada de la ojiazul volvió a posarse en el rostro de él, su expresión se mantenía seria pero sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, siempre pudo saber lo que en verdad sentía mirando solo sus verdes y hermosos ojos, la chica sonrió – porque fue gracias a ti que entendí muchas cosas… como que Sena ya era todo un hombre capaz de hacer lo que se proponga sin tener que depender de mi y también que no tengo que ser la "señorita perfección" todo el tiempo – una pequeña risita salió de sus labios y recordó todas las cosas poco apropiadas que había hecho el tiempo que había compartido con Hiruma, ese chico le había enseñado que de vez en cuando es más divertido seguir a tu corazón y hacer lo que quieras sin el miedo del qué dirán, cosas tales como era el caso de los engaños y trucos que usaban en cada partido e incluso esa vez en el festival escolar de Deimon cuando tuvo que actuar como lo hacía Youichi cada día, espantando a sus pequeños amigos. Pero sin importar lo razonables que eran sus palabras, ésta vez no seguiría a su corazón… porque si lo hacía le echaría todo a perder y no quería arruinarle el futuro por el cual él tanto había luchado – Voy a extrañarte mucho Hiruma-kun – eso lo desconcertó… el chico nunca se espero esas palabras. La ex estudiante de Saikyodai se acercó un poco más y besó su mejilla dejando al demonio totalmente desarmado, el chico en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer o decir, ¿Debía burlarse de ella o hacer simplemente como si nada de eso hubiera pasado?… estaba totalmente vulnerable ante esa estúpida mujer, así que simplemente hizo como si nada, ella continuó con sus palabras – Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, sé que serás el mejor jugador en la historia de la NFL americana que haya existido – sin decir una sola palabra miró los ojos de la chica y por fin comprendió que ella no lo detendría, nunca se interpondría entre él y su preciado sueño… no le pediría que se quedara a su lado porque Anezaki Mamori no era una chica egoísta, esa idiota siempre había preferido el bien estar del ojiverde antes que el propio. Muchas veces lo había experimentado en la Universidad, no importaba lo significativo que fuera para ella un trabajo o examen, siempre anteponía las prioridades de Youichi y el equipo antes que sus notas, más tarde cuando llegaba a casa en lugar de dormir realizaba sus deberes, al menos eso le había comentado Juumonji un día durante el entrenamiento matutino cuando se dio cuenta de lo agotada que lucía su maldita manager "Todo es por tu culpa" había dicho Kazuki en aquella ocasión mientras corrían alrededor de la cancha "Ella haría cualquier cosa por ti".

De pronto de su pequeña cartera la joven sacó un presente y se lo entregó, el futuro miembro de la NFL la miró elevando una de sus cejas, preguntando sólo con su mirada qué era ése objeto sin decir palabra alguna.

– Es un pequeño presente, para que no nos olvides – dijo eso disfrazando sus verdaderas intenciones, lo que en verdad quería era que ése chico que aparentaba no tener sentimientos se olvidara de ella, si eso ocurría jamás podría soportarlo. Iba a responderle, cuando la voz de una mujer sonó por los parlantes anunciando que el vuelo con destino a New York – Estados Unidos saldría en unos minutos y le pedía a los pasajeros que abordaran inmediatamente. Tomó su maleta e intentado olvidar lo que sentía por la chica e ignorando su corazón dio media vuelta susurrando un breve e inexpresivo adiós.

Mamori sólo lo observo marcharse y se dijo a sí misma – Te estaré esperando – mientras observaba como con cada paso Youichi se alejaba más y más, su corazón le pedía que le gritara, que le rogara que se quedara para estar junto a ella, que le dijera cuanto lo amaba… pero no lo haría, porque ella sabía que él lo sabía… y si no había dicho nada es porque tal vez él no sentía más que una simple amistad por ella.

Sin que Anezaki lo sospechara las largas y puntiagudas orejas de Hiruma escucharon sus últimas palabras y de pronto ante los ojos expectantes de la chica y el resto de sus compañeros que los habían observado desde que se alejaron de ellos, sin siquiera voltear Hiruma susurró las siguientes palabras – No pierdas tu tiempo idiota, porque no voy a volver – y sin esperar respuesta continuó con su camino. Era cierto, ella no tenía que esperarlo porque él jamás volvería… jamás abandonaría sus sueños por esa mujer de grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

Subió al avión a paso lento y se sentó al lado de la ventana, minutos después éste despego llevándolo hacía su nuevo destino.

Mientras tanto dentro del aeropuerto una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño miraba con expresión triste como el excéntrico muchacho se apartaba de su vida, y por las palabras que él había dicho sería para siempre. Destrozada solo pudo dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y esperar que algún día ése muchacho prepotente volviera a su lado.

*~ Fin del Flash Back ~*

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar, dio media vuelta y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Casi cuatro meses habían transcurrido después de aquella noche, y él continuaba con su rutina. Cada día sábado de cada semana revisaba su correo y leía encontrando el acostumbrado mensaje de la joven que tanto daño le hacía.

~ Correo de Anezaki Mamori:

Hiruma-kun:

Sé que no es mi primera vez haciendo clases en ésta escuela, pero pasado mañana me entregaran a mi primer curso de manera oficial, ya no seré simplemente la maestra suplente y comenzaré éste nuevo año como la profesora jefe de los alumnos de 3-F y estoy nerviosa… ¿suena tonto verdad?... ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? En las noticias dicen que tu equipo llegará a las finales del Super Bowl y todo gracias a tus estrategias, felicidades. Creo que aún estás muy ocupado como para responder mis mensajes…

Espero que te estés alimentando bien y pronto me envíes noticias tuyas, cuídate y no te sobre esfuerces con el entrenamiento.

Atentamente, Anezaki Mamori ~

– Jodida y estúpida mamá gallina – fue lo único que se limitó a decir mientras eliminaba ése mensaje.

Aún no entendía por qué continuaba leyéndolos o escuchando sus llamadas cuando lo hacían sentir de esa forma tan miserable… de esa forma tan patética. Suspiró, definitivamente debía sacársela de la cabeza pero esa estúpida mujer no entendía nada "¡Demonios! Si no respondo ninguno de sus malditos mensajes ni sus llamadas es porque no quiero saber nada de ella… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente idiota?" se levantó de su escritorio y volvió a tomar un vaso de ese licor, ya se había vuelto una maldita costumbre para él, cada vez que leía o escuchaba su maldita voz llena de esperanzas y preocupación se tomaba un vaso de wiskhy.

Los entrenamientos cada vez se hacían más duros, tal y como en las noticias habían dicho hacía unos meses atrás los "Pittsburgh Steelers" habían avanzado hacía las finales.

Su equipo estaba participando en uno de los campeonatos más importantes a nivel mundial, en donde ambas conferencias (NFL y AFL) envían a sus mejores equipos a disputarse el trofeo. Ésta vez a quienes debían vencer eran los actuales campeones: New York Giants. Es por eso que debía concentrarse al 100% y continuar con sus entrenamientos tanto en casa como con su equipo, porque éste había sido el sueño de toda su vida y no lo tiraría por la borda solo por ése par de ojos bonitos, ése cabello con aroma a vainilla, esa sonrisa perfecta y… "¡Basta de tanta tontería! Ésa mujer no arruinará mi vida" ahora sólo debía concentrarse en la victoria de su equipo, los Acereros de Pittsburgh habían ganado el campeonato seis veces y ésta sería la séptima vez, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando lograron conseguir su boleto a la final estaban todos muy felices y orgullosos de que todo ese entrenamiento y sus esfuerzos de verdad hubieran valido la pena. Todos estaban en el campo celebrando la victoria, sus contrincantes eran los invictos San Francisco 49ers, había sido uno de los partido más difíciles de toda la temporada, pero gracias a un limpio pase del Quaterback Youichi Hiruma y a la excelente atrapada de unos de sus Wide Reiceivers Antonio Brown habían logrado anotar el último touchdown que los llevó hacía la victoria, junto con la perfecta patada de Roy Gerela. Todos celebraban incluyendo el entrenador Michael Tomlin, pero algo hacía falta… algo que todos notaron pero nadie se atrevió a mencionar, faltaban los característicos disparos de su más reciente integrante, Hiruma Youichi estaba apartado de todos mirando hacia el cielo infinito, se sentía extraño… vacío… justo de la misma forma cuando su fallecida madre no estuvo para su cumpleaños número once, ésa fue la primera que no celebró su cumpleaños… la primera de tantas.

Desde hacía algún tiempo que no tenía noticias de Mamori, al parecer la castaña había terminado por entender que él no quería saber nada de ella y que cuando dijo que no regresaría era en serio, pero los resultados en su interior no habían sido los esperados… en lugar de aliviarse ése molesto malestar incrementó de forma exponencial.

Ahora si sabía lo que era esa sensación, por fin después de tanto había conseguido identificar ése sentir como vacío… definitivamente ésa mujer había logrado lo que nunca nadie había hecho, pudo oír los gritos y apoyos del público, pero no era lo mismo ahora que su dulce Anezaki no estaba apoyándolo, porque ni siquiera lo hacía a la distancia, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando se marchó sabía que sería difícil olvidarla… pero nunca pensó que sería imposible, al decidir marcharse sabía que extrañaría cada parte de ésa maldita mujer, pero no quiso reconocerlo.

– Hiruma ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Mike acercándose desde la muchedumbre.

– … – el rubio no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarlo y alejarse en silencio.

El entrenador solo lo vio marcharse y evadir la prensa. Ése chico era sumamente extraño, todo el mundo se lo había dicho pero no había querido escuchar y es que con el talento e inteligencia que el rubio poseía eso era lo de menos. Cuando Youichi llegó al equipo observó la energía y lo positiva que era su presencia para el resto de los integrantes, aunque su afición por las armas le preocupaba un poco especialmente cuando sus víctimas eran el resto de sus jugadores y en más de una ocasión incluso él tuvo que salir corriendo para escapar de la lluvia de balas que lo perseguían.

Pero nunca lo había visto así después de un juego, tal vez extrañaba su casa o algún ser querido…

Cuando logró evitar por completo a esos molestos reporteros entró a los vestidores abriendo la puerta de una patada, tal y como acostumbraba y la cerró fuertemente tras de sí. Tomó su bolso y revisó cada uno de sus celulares esperando un mensaje de ella o alguna llamada perdida como era costumbre, pero… nada. Aventó el último de sus celulares, el cual se estrelló contra la pared con tal fuerza que se rompió en varios pedazos.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Se preguntó sentándose en una de las bancas apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas – No puedo simplemente regresar… ¿o sí? – y es que por primera vez, la mente del rubio demoníaco no sabía qué hacer… estaba confundido y totalmente desorientado.

Continuara…

Perdón por la tardanza chicas pero necesitaba mejorar unos cuantos detalles y además ha quedado un poco más largo de los demás :) . Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Dejen comentarios! Me llenan de felicidad saber si les gusto o no. Y recuerdes que las críticas constructivas nunca están demás :)

**Respuestas a sus comentarios:**

Kyrie: Que bueno que te gustó, espero que éste también sea de tu agrado amiga :)

Robin: jajaja… al parecer ésa era la idea de nuestro amado demonio xD

Javi-sempai: Que bueno que ha sido de tu agrado, perdón por la tardanza de la actualización xD

Rei: Muchas gracias *-* eso significa mucho viniendo de una de las mas grandes autoras que he conocido :')

Magda: que alegría que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia :D


	5. Capítulo 5: La decisión está tomada

Capítulo 5: La decisión está tomada

Varios meses habían pasado desde la última noticia que tuvo de Mamori, esa chica no había llamado una sola vez desde entonces, demonios ni siquiera había enviado un jodido mensaje "Parece que todo el tiempo que pase ayudándola con esa jodida maquina no sirvió de nada", el rubio muchas veces se animó a escribirle un mensaje para que ella volviera a enviarle noticias suyas, para volver a saber de ella… pero sobre todo para volver a sentirla cerca a pesar de los miles de kilómetros que los separaban. Pero cada vez que se sentaba frente a su computadora se quedaba en blanco, ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Jodida Anezaki: sé que nunca te respondí ni uno de tus malditos mensajes pero necesito saber de ti? "Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué es esa mierda de necesito saber de ti?" él era un jodido demonio, un hombre orgulloso que jamás había dado su brazo a torcer, ni siquiera por una maldita mujer… pero ése maldito sentimiento lo estaba devorando por dentro, ni siquiera se podía concentrar en los entrenamientos. Muchos de sus compañeros y el entrenador le habían preguntado si es que se encontraba enfermo, porque no tenía la energía de siempre, él solo se limitaba a ignorarlos y decir un pequeño "Tsk! No me pasa nada" para luego retirarse completamente molesto.

Pero ésa pequeña molestia que había comenzado como un leve mal estar estaba empeorando, incluso había noches en las que ni siquiera podía dormir pensando en ella, en su maldito tormento… en su maldito ángel.

Y es que había sido tan estúpido, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerse el fuerte? Intentó por todos los medios sacársela de la cabeza y del corazón, porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo él sentía mucho más que una simple amistad por esa jodida mujer de grandes y profundos ojos azules. Incluso había llegado al punto de comenzar a salir con esas estúpidas súper modelos, pero ninguna lo comprendía… solo salían con él por la fama y el dinero que tenía. Aunque eso no era lo que le molestaba, porque él tampoco sentía nada por esas mujeres idiotas, lo que le molestaba es que siempre terminaba comparándolas con ella, sin importar lo linda que fuera la chica con la que salía Anezaki Mamori siempre terminaba adueñándose de sus pensamientos.

Ahora solo tenía que tomar una decisión: ¿Quedarse en América o volver a Japón por ella? Porque definitivamente no renunciaría a su sueño de la NFL por esa mujer.

Si se quedaba en América entonces tendría que acostumbrarse a ésa jodida molestia en el pecho.

Si volvía a Japón por ella… ¿Qué haría, qué le diría? Y lo que más preocupado lo tenía ¿Ella qué le respondería? ¿Continuaría correspondiendo a sus sentimientos? Si lo rechazaba haría el jodido ridículo… y si peor aún… ¿Ella ya tenía novio?

Rápidamente tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a su amigo Musashi.

– ¿Hiruma? Maldito bastardo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a dejar pasar para llamarme? – Takekura sonaba feliz de tener noticias de su amigo por fin luego de tanto tiempo.

– Cállate maldito viejo, quiero que me hagas un favor – no estaba convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, lo más seguro es que el maldito viejo se riera de él como solía hacer en los viejos tiempos, pero no podía quedarse con esa duda. Si decidía volver a Japón se aseguraría de no hacer el tonto.

– Ya me decía yo que era extraño que me llamaras solo para saber de tu querido amigo – pudo escuchar la molestia del rubio gracias a un evidente gruñido y suspiró, a pesar del tiempo su amigo no cambiaría – Dime… ¿Qué necesitas? –

– … – "Vamos idiota, debes decirle para tomar una decisión" se animó internamente – Necesito información sobre Anezaki – dijo sin más.

– ¡Oh! La dulce Mamori, ¿Qué quieres saber de ella? – preguntó aguantándose las ganas de reír a carcajadas, necesitaba oír primero lo que quería saber el demonio para luego burlarse de él, después de todo había pasado un buen tiempo sin molestarlo.

– Necesito saber si tiene novio – Hiruma sonaba serio y es que después de todo de esa respuesta dependía su salud mental, física y sobre todo emocional.

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No me digas que por fin te diste cuenta que estas enamo… – y aquí era donde comenzaban los ataques de su ex pateador, ese viejo se las pagaría cuando llegara a Japón, claro si es que regresaba.

– ¡Solo responde maldito viejo! – no estaba de ánimos para aguantar sus burlas, bueno nunca estaba de ánimos para ser el blanco de las bromas de Gen.

– Pues tendrás que esperar… porque desde hace mucho que no sé nada de Anezaki – fue la sincera y corta respuesta del moreno.

– De acuerdo, tienes cinco minutos para darme una respuesta – y sin más corto la llamada.

Del otro lado de la línea con una sonrisa en los labios Takekura tomó su antigua agenda telefónica y se dispuso a llamar a la pequeña niña de pelo azul que bien conocía los secretos de la castaña, y si no era así ella se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Cuando encontró el número lo marcó de forma calmada y esperó a que le respondieran del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Hola? – sonó una aguda voz cuando levantaron el auricular.

– ¿Suzuna? – cuestionó Musashi para cerciorarse de que no fuera Natsuhiko su interlocutor, después de todo ése chico no sabía guardar secretos.

– ¡Musha-syan! – Gritó del otro lado la pequeña muy contenta de recibir una llamada de uno de sus antiguos camaradas de equipo – ¿Cómo estás? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – comenzó a atacar con preguntas como era su costumbre.

– Pues verás… necesito preguntarte algo muy importante – miró el reloj, sólo le faltaban dos minutos antes de que el idiota de su amigo llamara amenazándolo – Y tu eres la única persona que puede ayudarme – Pero eso no le preocupaba. Ése tonto demonio merecía sufrir un poco más después de perder a una chica como Mamori solo por su tonto orgullo.

– Me halagas – Suzuna soltó con una sonrisa, aunque estaba ansiosa y emocionada por saber qué era aquello de suma importancia – ¿De qué se trata? – Cuestionó al muchacho que estaba del otro lado.

– ¿Has hablado con Anezaki-san? – preguntó tomándose su tiempo, no quería ser tan obvio de todas formas, y como dije… quería torturar un poco a ése tonto demonio orgulloso.

– Si, de hecho hable con ella esta mañana. Estaba un poco atareada con unos informes de Literatura. Ahora basta de rodeos, ¿Qué quieres saber de Mamo-nee? – ésa pequeña siempre tan directa, el chico suspiró con nostalgia.

– ¿Sabes si tiene novio? – Si la pequeña quería que fuera directo, pues lo sería. Un breve silencio seguido de un grito fue lo que pudo escuchar Gen mientras alejaba un poco el teléfono de su oído, suficiente había tenido un mes después de que Hiruma se fuera soportando los gritos de Kurita.

– ¡Kyyyyaaaa! ¡No me digas que estás interesado en Mamo-nee! – cuestionó emocionada la jovencita.

– Claro que no… – trató de aclarar inmediatamente, pero Suzuna no hacía más que imaginarse toda una película romántica.

– Claro, como antes estaba You-nii no pudiste acercarte a ella, pero después del tiempo que ha pasado sin que sepamos algo de él es el momento de atacar, ¿verdad? – Musashi estaba aguantando por segunda vez en menos de una hora las ganas de reír a carcajadas por la gran imaginación de la ojivioleta.

– ¿Sí o no? – ya habían pasado los cinco minutos y Hiruma no tardaría en llamar, era mejor tener la respuesta para entonces, quería burlarse de él pero no hacerlo enojar.

– No, Mamo-nee no tiene novio. Al menos no que yo sepa – y entonces fue cuando a la pequeña mujercita se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea para ver el comportamiento de Musashi 'enamorado' en vivo y en directo – ¡Musha-syan, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea maravillosa! – el chico solamente se mantuvo en silencio escuchando la proposición de la joven – ¿Qué tal si hacemos una reunión con todos los ex miembros de los Devil Bats? – silencio.

Musashi comenzó a pensar. Tal vez ésa era una buena idea, de hecho era una idea excelente. Podía invitar a Hiruma en secreto y si éste bruto decidía asistir sería una de las cosas más divertidas que presenciaría en su vida. Estaba seguro.

– Creo que es una excelente idea Suzuna-chan – comenzaron a planear el lugar, día y hora en la que se realizaría la reunión de los Devil Bats – De acuerdo, ahora tengo que colgar. Nos vemos pronto Suzuna-chan – y sin esperar respuesta colgó.

Se quedó pensando un momento lo divertido que sería ver a su querido amigo rogando por el perdón de la castaña. Justo en ése momento como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla y en efecto se trataba del actual jugador de la NFL.

– ¿Por qué mierda tardas tanto maldito viejo? ¿¡Es que quieres volverme jodidamente loco!? – definitivamente Hiruma no era un hombre dotado con mucha paciencia. Musashi comenzó a reír de forma eufórica logrando que el demonio de los Pittsburg solamente se enfureciera más, si es que eso era posible.

– Ya cálmate idiota – definitivamente esto se ponía cada vez mejor, ya no podía esperar a que llegara la dichosa reunión.

– ¿¡Entonces?! ¡La jodida de Anezaki tiene novio o no! – estaba alterado. Había estado casi 15 minutos con la duda de si la chica tendría novio en esos momentos… para cualquiera ése tiempo sería una cosa insignificante, pero para Hiruma había sido una maldita eternidad y no hacía más que torturarse pensando en quién era el maldito que podría estar besando a la joven de ojos azules en esos momentos y ése jodido viejo se daba el lujo de quedarse callado y no llamarlo, si lo tuviera en frente en esos momentos le habría agujereado el culo a balazos.

– No tiene novio idiota. Ya deja de gritar –

En ése momento sintió como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima. Tal vez ella a pesar de todo continuaba esperándolo, tal vez aún mantenía la esperanza de que él volviera.

Poco a poco su corazón comenzó a acelerarse… se imaginó volviendo a Japón, a ella esperándolo con ojos llenos de emoción y un gran beso de bienvenida.

– ¿Hiruma? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Bueno? – El maldito de Musashi lo sacó de su ensoñación.

– ¡Qué demonios quieres maldita sea! – Y una vez más Hiruma no necesitaba poner a prueba su paciencia… siempre estallaba al primer segundo.

– Primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte y luego imaginas los besos de Anezaki – sin poder evitarlo un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de nuestro amado demonio. Musashi evitó su risa burlona y le informó a su amigo el importante evento – Suzuna quiere hacer una reunión de los Devil Bats en su casa dentro de un mes – Youichi quedó consternado… todo estaba decidido, podía hablar con Mike y largarse a Japón… llegaría el mismo día de la reunión, le diría todo lo que debió decirle ése día en el aeropuerto y volvería a América con ella. Sin decir nada colgó el teléfono dejando a Musashi con la duda de si su amigo regresaría para enfrentar uno de sus mayores errores.

–

Luego de la larga espera por fin había llegado el día en el que enfrentaría a su nuevo objetivo. Al bajar del avión se dirigió a un lugar en específico, decidido a comenzar las cosas con el pie derecho.

Caminó lentamente por las calles de la cuidad con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro mientras masticaba su adorada goma de mascar de menta sin azúcar. Había resuelto comprar una caja de pastelillos de crema de Kariya para comenzar con algo que jamás pensó hacer en toda su vida, disculparse por alguna estupidez que cometiera.

Cuando iba llegando la vio a ella. Estaba con Suzuna comprando sus amados pastelillos y lucía tan hermosa… jodidamente más hermosa de lo que él recordaba. Quiso ir con ella y decirle tantas cosas. Cuanto lo sentía, cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la amaba… cuanto la necesitaba, pero estaba claro que no podría hacerlo por el momento, después de todo la pequeña metiche estaba con ella y jamás haría algo tan jodidamente vergonzoso delante de esa maldita chismosa.

De pronto observó como ambas chicas se alejaban en dirección al centro y decidió seguirlas… después de todo no tenía nada que hacer por el momento...

Mientras iba caminando y poniendo en orden algunos asuntos en su cabeza observó como unos chicos con cara de pocos amigos se acercaban a las lindas muchachas.

– Pero que chicas más lindas, creo que necesitan compañía ¿Qué opinas tu Makoto? – comentó uno de los chicos a otro.

– Creo que sería muy descortés de nuestra parte no acompañarlas – Se levantaron del suelo en donde se encontraban sentados y poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse por la espalda de ambas mujeres.

– Y yo creo que es mejor que vuelvan a lo que estaban malditos vagos – Un hombre con cara de demonio y aura completamente negra se cruzó en su camino mientras sacaba una de sus tan queridas amigas, su preciosa AK-47 y les apunto directamente al pecho. Sin poder evitar el pánico ambos jóvenes se alejaron corriendo mientras gritaban que el diablo iba tras ellos.

De pronto la vio detenerse frente a una de las vitrinas de una tienda de vestidos… esto se pondría tan aburrido, no importaba lo que le gustara ver a la chica sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero si se trataba de comprar ropa y todas esas cosas no era su estilo, además ya estaba dándole hambre así que mejor se fue a comer algo por ahí. Dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar sin percatarse de que unos ojos azules lo observaban con sorpresa.

–

Ya era hora de la bendita reunión… que sorpresa se llevarían todos cuando llegara.

Que graciosa le pareció la cara de Suzuna cuando lo vio ahí parado en la puerta, aunque más que una cara de sorpresa parecía una cara de espanto. Los demás pusieron la misma cara cuando lo vieron entrar, los ojos se les salían y sus bocas abiertas a más no poder, excepto Musashi y Kurita, éste último se le fue encima como si de un tanque se tratara, lo mejor fue esquivarlo antes de morir sin decirle a Mamori el motivo de su regreso.

Comenzó a conversar con Gen quien obviamente aprovechó la oportunidad de molestarlo en su cara sacándolo de quicio. Se fue al baño para refrescarse la cara… no quería reconocerlo pero comenzaba a sentir nervios, sabía que ella no tenía novio pero tal vez podía sentir cosas por algún tipo o quizás simplemente lo odiaba por no quedarse con ella ni pedirle en ése entonces que se fuera con él… porque estaba seguro que de no haber sido un maldito imbécil orgulloso y pedirle que lo acompañara a Estados Unidos ella le habría dicho que si sin pensárselo dos veces si quiera.

De pronto le pareció escuchar su voz y las dudas desaparecieron, definitivamente lo perdonaría… porque Mamori era la chica menos rencorosa que él había conocido, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del baño… y al salir pudo mirarla y apreciar su belleza más de cerca desde hacía mucho tiempo "Maldición, se ve jodidamente hermosa, definitivamente el negro le sienta bien…" y entonces lo notó… ése chico que la acompañaba "¿Quién demonios es ése tipo?" y entonces fue que lo escuchó "Mi nombre es Fujioka Daisuke, soy un compañero de trabajo de Mamori-chan… y también su novio" ésas palabras se repetían constantemente en su mente mientras su corazón quedaba hecho trisas, se sintió tan estúpido por haber creído las palabras de Takekura, no pudo evitar mirarlo con ojos asesinos, si no hubiera visto en sus ojos tal sorpresa no habría dudado en asesinarlo en ése mismísimo instante "¿Su novio? La jodida Anezaki no ha perdido el tiempo" sonrió con melancolía.

Volvió su mirada al rostro de la castaña y pudo ver lo roja que estaba, por lo que comprendió que las palabras de ése maldito maestro eran ciertas… tan jodidamente ciertas. La observó recorrer cada uno de los rostros de aquella habitación y detenerse en el propio, desvió sus ojos de los de ella y miró a su acompañante con ganas de tenerlo atado a la pared y llenarlo de agujeros por todo su maldito cuerpo, dejarlo como un verdadero colador. Sin evitarlo ni disimularlo su mirada cambió de dirección nuevamente a esos ojos azules que estaban tan abiertos como los de sus antiguos compañeros hacía algunos momentos "Así que te sorprende encontrarme aquí después de todo…" pensó mientras aparentaba tranquilidad, pero se encontraba tan decepcionado en aquellos momentos que sin querer hacerlo realmente bajó la mirada.

– ¿Hiruma… kun? – fue lo único que pudo oír salir de los labios de ella… después de tanto tiempo se escuchaba tan bien oír su nombre de aquellos labios que ahora pertenecían a otro.

Continuará…

Si lo sé… esta vez sí que me pasé de la raya y tardé más de una eternidad y créanme que lo lamento mucho, pero simplemente no encontraba el momento para escribir y cuando me hacía el tiempo la inspiración no llegaba… espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo que es más largo de lo usual por el atraso. Por favor dejen sus hermosos comentarios que me animan a escribir y recuerden que cualquier crítica constructiva es siempre bienvenida :).

Cuídense mucho!

Respuesta a su hermosos comentarios:

Kyrie: Que alegría que te haya gustado y haber dado en el clavo con eso de que querías leer algo triste… es como si te hubiera leído el pensamiento :P

Ana: Pues si… ya ves como es de lento Hiruma para algunas cosas xD y creeme que si que sufrirá para volver a estar con ella, claro… si es que lo logra. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Magda: muchas gracias por leer mi historia y me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado :)

Pinkus: Bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado todo hasta el momento.


	6. Chapter 6: Reencuentro

Capítulo 6: Reencuentro

– ¿Hiruma… kun? – fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar y comprendió que la otra emoción que expresaban los rostro de Suzuna y Musashi era… terror.

Mamori simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Qué estaba haciendo Youichi aquí? ¿Por qué había regresado justo ahora que decidía continuar una vida sin él? ¿Por qué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo para volver a su lado? De pronto la habitación se torno oscura, poco a poco sus amigos comenzaron a desaparecer quedando solo él y ella dentro de la silenciosa habitación. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… quería lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazarlo y besarlo de una forma tan apasionada para que de alguna forma él se diera cuenta que no quería que se marchara… que no quería volver a perderlo…

Hiruma por su parte solo se limitó a observar cada detalle de su pálido y hermoso rostro, la expresión de sorpresa en la delicada cara de la muchacha no desaparecía. De pronto un nudo se adueñó de su garganta, quería abrazarla y no volver a soltarla, reclamarla como suya en frente de todos y romperle la cara a ése imbécil que se hacía llamar su novio, no quería cometer el estúpido error de perderla de nuevo… sentía unas inmensas ganas de decirle cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto la amaba y sobretodo… lo arrepentido que se sentía por ser un maldito y jodido estúpido, sonrió mentalmente, estaba tan jodido que ni siquiera le importaba que todos lo vieran declararse, ni siquiera la maldita cara que pondría el jodido viejo con una expresión de "Eres un imbécil, si no fueras un maldito demonio orgulloso nada de esto habría pasado y todo habría sido tan fácil"

Mamori sin poder evitarlo trató de acercarse, de alcanzar a ése chico que tanta falta le hizo durante todo ése tiempo que para ella había sido una eternidad. Dio un paso hacia el frente, intentando acercarse poco a poco y romper finalmente ésa distancia que los había separado. El actual jugador de Pittsburg se le quedó mirando y comprendió que ella lo había extrañado, tal vez aun continuaba sintiendo algo por él… pero pudo ver la confusión en su rostro… siempre le fue tan fácil leer las emociones de Mamori aunque ella se esmerara tanto en ocultarlas.

– ¡Hiruma… Youichi! – fue la voz de Daisuke quién los sacó de sus pensamientos y los hizo reaccionar. Todos en la habitación dirigieron su mirada al acompañante de la castaña y notaron cómo su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de emoción mientras observaba al rubio quién lo miraba como si al maestro de primaria se le hubiera zafado un tornillo – ¡No puedo creerlo, realmente eres tú! ¡Soy uno de tus más grandes admiradores! –

Mamori abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¿¡Su nuevo novio es admirador del chico que le rompió el corazón!? "Esto debe ser una broma" pensó.

– ¿Monta? ¿Kurita? ¿Eyeshield? – Daisuke no podía más con su euforia, estaba rodeado de todos sus jugadores de futbol americano favoritos y de pronto comprendió algo que lo tenía intrigado desde que la conoció, finalmente comprendía por qué Anezaki le parecía tan familiar – ¡Es por eso que me parecías conocida Mamori-chan! – Se acercó a su novia y la tomó delicadamente de las manos, mientras cierto rubio lo miraba con unas tremendas ganas de pulverizarlo con su hermoso y brillante lanzallamas, pero demonios lo había dejado en América… – ¡Tú eras la hermosa manager de Deimon y de Saikyodai! ¿Cierto? – La ojiazul no sabía qué decir, sólo se ruborizó y asintió suavemente a su emocionado novio. El acompañante de la castaña soltó las suaves manos de su novia para dirigirse al grupo de chicos que lo miraban atónitos para averiguar más cosas de sus ídolos.

Mientras esto ocurría Hiruma volvía a sentarse al lado de su amigo Musashi sin quitar la mirada del recién llegado y Mamori era arrastrada a la cocina por Suzuna.

– Dijiste que no tenía novio – acusó sin mirarlo y con evidente tono molesto, Gen lo miró de reojo y pudo notar como poco a poco el aura demoníaca comenzaba a tomar forma alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo.

– Y según Suzuna hasta hace unos días no lo tenía – se limitó a decir el moreno.

– Pues yo acabo de escuchar todo lo contrario – estaba tan molesto, después de todo si había viajado a hacer el ridículo, todo esto solo resultó ser una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

– Entonces deben haber comenzado a salir hace poco… – Youichi no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a perforar con la mirada a aquel maldito roba Mamori.

–

Mientras tanto en la cocina ambas chicas iniciaban su conversación y de paso preparaban algunos bocadillos para sus amigos.

– No puedo creerlo… – decía Mamori con un tono de desesperación – ¿Qué es lo que hace Hiruma-kun aquí? – cuestionó mientras miraba a Suzuna esperando que ésta tuviera la respuesta.

– No tengo ni la más mínima idea Mamo-nee, a nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa – mencionó la más pequeña mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas para luego verterlas en uno de los enormes pocillos que tenía sobre la mesa del centro de la habitación – ¡Pero lo más importante Mamo-nee! – Gritó mientras llamaba la atención de la ojiazul – ¡Cómo es eso de que ustedes dos son novios! – y de pronto como era costumbre en sus tiempos en el Instituto, cuando la vida era mucho más simple, la antenita de la peliazul pareció tomar vida propia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial, seguramente esperaba enterarse de todo con lujo de detalles… típico de Suzuna.

Mamori sólo la miró con cara de desconcierto mientras una pequeña gotita de sudor caía por su nuca – Acaba de pedírmelo… – respondió con pesar para decepción de la ojivioleta, aunque no importaba… de todos modos se enteraría de los detalles más tarde.

Mientras la castaña seguía pensando en todo el asunto, no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que si hubiera sabido que _el rubio vendría por ella_ no habría aceptado ser la novia de Daisuke, aunque era un chico agradable y parecía de verdad interesado en ella… "Espera un momento… ¿Hiruma–kun venir por mi? Ni siquiera sé si es por eso que volvió a Japón, tal vez volvió por alguno de sus 'asuntos'" suspiró mientras se ponía uno de los delantales de la cocina para no manchar su lindo atuendo "No debería hacerme ilusiones… Después de todo se trata de Hiruma de quién estamos hablando" iba a comenzar a servir los refrescos pero se detuvo por causa de sus pensamientos "Que idiota eres Mamori… se suponía que ya lo habías olvidado, además debes recordar que ahora eres la novia de Daisuke-kun y no puedes pensar en otro hombre que no sea él" la maestra de primaria no podía dejar en claro sus ideas.

La ojivioleta se percató del estado de su querida amiga y con suavidad para no exaltarla puso su mano en el hombro – No te preocupes Mamo-nee, todo estará bien – le dijo para animarla mientras le ofrecía una gran sonrisa, a lo que Mamori solo asintió con su cabeza esbozando una sonrisa igual de grande que la de su amiga. Es cierto, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

–

En la sala de estar Daisuke no paraba de acosar a todos los muchachos con preguntas sobre tanto cosas personales como sobre los respectivos equipos de futbol americano donde se encontraba cada uno, en un segundo se dirigía a Kurita, luego a Sena y a los tres segundos después ya estaba haciéndole preguntas a Taki quien no pasó dejar la ocasión para decir lo talentoso que era y las habilidades con las que lo habían dotado los Dioses, a pesar de lo incomodo que era responder las insistentes preguntas del pelinegro todos estaban pasando un buen rato. Hasta que sin previo aviso y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Fujioka Daisuke se dirigió a la ex torre de control de Saikyodai dejando a todos congelados por su valentía o torpeza, no lo sabían bien… pero la situación incluso le quitó la borrachera a nuestro querido chico mono.

– ¿Y qué me dice usted Hiruma-sama? ¿Qué fue lo que lo motivó a jugar futbol americano? – el rubio era uno de los más grandes ídolos de Daisuke, siempre quiso saberlo todo de él… pero el actual mariscal de campo de los Acereros de Pittsburg ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, continuo sentado en aquel sofá con brazos y piernas cruzadas y sus ojos totalmente cerrados, ignorando al pobre chico por completo.

– Daisuke-san… – comenzó a hablar un muy nervioso Kurita, después de todo conocía muy bien a su amigo Hiruma y a pesar de que aparentaba no saber nada para no meterse en problemas el gigante lineman conocía muy bien la historia del demonio y el ángel de Deimon, seguramente a ése pobre chico no le iría nada bien si molestaba aún más al rubio demonio – ¿Quieres comer un poco de pastel? Está delicioso –

– ¿Hiruma-sama? – pero el hombre ni siquiera pareció escuchar al asustadizo Ryoukan, su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su más grande ídolo Hiruma Youichi, había intentado por años encontrar información sobre él pero nada… por más que buscó no logró conseguir ni siquiera su fecha de cumpleaños así que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad – Hiruma-sama por favor, soy uno de sus más grandes admiradores… quisiera saberlo todo sobre usted – continuaba insistiendo acercándose cada vez más al ojiverde quien permanecía en la misma postura sin mover un solo de sus largos y delgados dedos, de pronto el ambiente comenzó a tornarse pesado y el aura demoniaca comenzó a apoderarse nuevamente del cuerpo de Youichi… no pretendía continuar soportando a ése maldito imbécil. Ante la mirada expectante de todos se levantó con actitud tranquila, tomó su amada SIG–SAUER P226 y apuntó directamente a la cara de un aterrorizado Daisuke quién no sabía qué hacer.

– ¡Deja de preguntar esas jodidas estupideces maldito ladrón! – y sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo nuestro impaciente demonio presionó el gatillo del arma semiautomática.

Para la suerte de Daisuke y sus pantalones, su dulce novia llegó justo a tiempo para detener con la bandeja que traía en sus manos las balas de salva del agresivo chico.

– ¡Hiruma-kun! ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de dispararle a todo el mundo? – todos miraron a la valiente chica con una sonrisa de nostalgia, incluso Youichi quien retiró rápidamente su pistola. Mamori no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, había reaccionado tal y como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos y se sentía feliz, tan feliz de volver a sentirlo cerca. El moreno no comprendía cómo es que su dulce y tierna novia tenía el valor de enfrentarse a ese tipo tan violento que tenía en frente, "Digo… había escuchado que era agresivo, pero llegar a dispararle a alguien por una simple e inocente pregunta… sí que da miedo Hiruma-sama"

– Tal vez lo haga cuando dejes de devorar pastelillos de crema a la velocidad de la luz jodida maestra – Hiruma se acercó un poco más a ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su nariz, incluso pudo sentir el dulce y empalagoso olor a vainilla de su largo cabello y al igual que ella se sentía feliz de poder disfrutar de su compañía una vez más después de tanto tiempo, además de sentir que las cosas no eran tan diferentes cómo se imaginó que serían.

– Yo no como pastelillos a la velocidad de la luz – respondió con evidente molestia la castaña, mientras su cara pasaba de ser dulce a una calculadora que su novio nunca antes había visto "Al parecer Mamori-chan da tanto o más miedo que este sujeto" pensó mientras un pequeño escalofrío recorría su espalda.

– ¡Claro que sí monstruo come pastelillos! Comes incluso más rápido de lo que corre el maldito enano – hacía tanto que no se divertía de esta manera que casi olvidaba lo bien que se sentía el hacerla enojar, debía disfrutar de este momento lo más que pudiera y de paso demostrarle al 'novio' lo bien que se llevaban ambos.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – comenzaba a perder la paciencia y eso que se consideraba una mujer bastante paciente, pero con Hiruma simplemente no podía mantener la calma.

– Monstruo come pastelillos… ¿Acaso no te lavaste las orejas o estas tan anciana que te estás quedando sorda? – la cara de la muchacha se veía cada vez más espeluznante, por lo que todo el mundo comenzó a retroceder poco a poco para no formar parte de la batalla que se estaba armando. Mientras Daisuke comenzaba a molestarse un poco de que ése hombre al que tanto admiraba le faltara el respeto a su novia de tal manera, así que como buen caballero que él era se dispuso a ir en defensa de su amada Mamori, pero una fuerte mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

– No te lo aconsejo, cuando esos dos comienzan no hay nada que los detenga – le dijo Musashi mientras le ofrecía una tranquilizadora sonrisa – Además no se veían hace un buen tiempo, esa es la mejor manera que tienen esos dos de comunicarse y no creas que Mamori-san se dejará vencer tan fácilmente por ése estúpido demonio – Daisuke volvió la mirada hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea y pudo notar que Mamori a pesar de lo molesta que se veía su cara, estaba feliz.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme monstruo come pastelillos y anciana? ¡Eso si que no te lo perdonaré demonio grosero! – y la pelea continuó por unos momentos mientras los demás se iban a la cocina para darles más privacidad.

–

Suzuna estaba realmente feliz de que la reunión estuviera marchando tan bien, además debía estar atenta y si tenía algo de suerte esto se volvería una de esas historias de mangas que tanto le gustaban, "Un triangulo amoroso entre Mamo-nee, You-nii y Suke-san" así que con disimulo se acercó al pelinegro con la excusa de ofrecerle unos bocadillos.

– ¿Suke-san, gustas algunas papitas? Están deliciosas – el chico la miró y la linda antenita de la ojivioleta comenzó a moverse por sí sola nuevamente, el joven maestro se veía algo preocupado por su novia y tal vez un poco inseguro también, el chico le ofreció una fingida sonrisa mientras sacaba algunas papitas y su mirada volvía hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba aquel chico tan terrorífico y su novia… _solos._ Claro está para todos que Suzuna no es una chica despistada en cuento a los sentimientos de los demás se refieren así que… – ¿Estás preocupado por Mamo-nee? –

– Un poco… ¿Viste cómo se puso ése sujeto? Espero que no vaya a hacerle daño con una de sus armas, quizás cuantas más de esas tiene – sus manos se movían llenas de nerviosismo.

– Muchas más y más grandes… – contestó sin querer a la incertidumbre del novio de su amiga preocupándolo todavía más.

– ¿Cómo dices? – ahora si se encontraba alterado.

– Jejejeje no te preocupes – la pequeña hizo un movimiento con su mano de arriba a abajo tratando de explicarle al guapo chico que le restara importancia al asunto porque nada malo pasaría – You-nii no es ésa clase de persona que aparenta ser, además nunca haría algo que lastimara a sus amigos y mucho menos a Mamo-nee – a pesar de que las palabras de la pequeña Suzuna lo dejaron un poco más aliviado, una nueva duda comenzaba a adueñarse de su corazón.

–

Mientras tanto en la habitación en donde estaban Hiruma y Mamori las cosas comenzaban a calmarse hasta que la discusión terminó completamente. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin saber qué decir hasta que Hiruma comenzó a hablar.

– Así que ahora tienes novio… – dijo sin querer saber nada del tema realmente, estaba tan distraído en sus ojos azules que sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron de su boca.

– Si… – de todos los temas que podían hablar justo tenía que hablar sobre su nuevo novio, no quería hablar del tema por el momento y mucho menos si la persona con la que entablaba el tema se trataba de él – Pero yo… no quiero hablar de eso realmente –

– Si, yo tampoco – tomó asiento y puso los pies sobre la pequeña mesita de centro para poder acomodarse mejor, la castaña también tomó asiento a su lado, claro que se sentó como la señorita que era.

– ¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste? – lo miró con curiosidad y confusión.

– Quería deshacerme del incómodo silencio – dijo restándole importancia al tema. Volviendo al mismo ambiente que hasta hace unos momentos, ahora fue ella quien se deshizo de eso.

– ¿Por qué volviste Hiruma-kun? – preguntó sin más, quería saber si había sido por ella o por alguno de sus turbulentos asuntos.

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? Volví porque estoy de vacaciones – la miró de reojo y escuchó cómo se escapaba de sus labios un "Ahh" en un murmullo que sonaba con una gota de decepción, ¿Acaso esperaba que dijera otra cosa? – Y también volví porque quería… – justo cuando iba a decirle que había regresado porque quería verla y arreglar su estúpido error del pasado apareció ése odioso ladrón de nuevo.

– Veo que ya terminaron su discusión – se acercó con aparente paso tranquilo y una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

"Maldito ladrón voy a llenarle el culo de agujeros" Hiruma se paró de forma agresiva, había interrumpido su conversación con Mamori y eso lo molestaba… justo en el momento en que comenzaba a sincerarse con ella y con sí mismo. La joven maestra se percató de la situación y el estado en el que estaba Hiruma, no sabía por qué pero estaba molesto… de seguro era porque Daisuke había invadido su espacio personal, Youichi nunca había mostrado confianza a alguien que acababa de conocer, ni siquiera ella o Musashi sabían los detalles de su vida personal antes de conocerlo.

– Si, ya terminamos de discutir – Mamori se adelantó para evitar que Hiruma comenzara nuevamente a dispararle a su novio y se interpuso entre ambos, tomó de la mano a Daisuke y fue hacia la cocina en donde estaba todo el mundo.

El rubio solo se quedó ahí parado, al parecer a su querida Mamori de verdad le gustaba ése chico…

–

Cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, es decir, con todos disfrutando, Mamori con su novio junto a Suzuna y Sena, Hiruma sentado con Musashi en el sillón lanzando miradas asesinas a ustedes ya saben quién, y Kurita junto con Komusubi y los tres hermanos devorándose todo lo que encontraban a su paso… La atmósfera volvió a ser aquella llena de paz y armonía, con algunas risas por parte de los muchachos causadas por algún divertido comentario.

El actual jugador de la NFL no podía quitarse la imagen de Mamori tomando de la mano a ése maldito ladrón y su molestia solo se veía incrementada al ver como el maldito le susurraba cosas al oído que solo lograban que la cara de la jodida maestra se pusiera más roja que la de un jodido tomate.

– ¡Hiruma! ¿Me estás escuchando? – oyó la voz de Musashi a lo lejos, sin poder evitar más ése maldito escenario romántico se levantó bruscamente asustando al fuerte ex pateador de Deimon– Oye idiota, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – cuestionó preparándose por si al lunático demonio se le ocurría lanzarse de nuevo contra el pobre maestro que había cometido el estúpido error de relacionarse con la amada de su amigo.

– Me largo, ya no puedo seguir aquí ni un minuto más – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la intención de irse, pero cuando dio tan solo cinco pasos en dirección a la salida fue detenido por su querido amigo Gen.

– Y tú jodido idiota, puedes decirme dónde demonios piensas quedarte si has vendido tu departamento – el rubio solo lo miró como si Takekura Gen fuera el hombre más idiota en la faz de la tierra.

– Pues en alguna habitación de lujo de algún hotel cinco estrellas… o es que acaso olvidaste que soy un maldito jugador de la NFL maldito viejo – le explicó como si el moreno fuera un niño pequeño de cinco años.

– Yo tengo una mejor idea – la sonrisa que se había posicionado en los labios de Musashi indicaban que algo estaba tramando, era un poco parecida a la sonrisa que el sexy demonio ponía cuando se le ocurría alguna de sus locas estrategias "Creo que aprendió más de mí de lo que debería" – ¡Mamori-san!, ¿podrías venir un momento? – escuchó que decía su amigo aún sentado en el gran sofá provocando que una mirada asesina saliera de los ojos de Hiruma cuando vio a la mujer acercarse.

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes maldito viejo? – estaba a punto de sacar su SIG–SAUER cuando escuchó unos delicados pasos cada vez más cerca.

– Tú tranquilo, ya me lo agradecerás – esperaron un par de segundos hasta que la linda castaña estuvo frente a ellos.

– Si Musashi-san, ¿Qué necesitas? – estaba curiosa, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que el joven le había pedido ayuda sobre algún tema.

– Pues verás, Hiruma se quedará algunas semanas y como vendió su departamento no tiene donde quedarse… – comenzó a hablar y el rubio supo exactamente qué era lo que estaba tramando y quiso en ése mismo instante destrozarlo con su bazuca por entrometerse en sus asuntos sin su permiso, la jodida maestra ahora tiene novio… ¿Qué era lo que le costaba tanto entender a Musashi? – … le prestaría mi casa, pero tú sabes… con mi papá recuperándose no puedo darme el lujo de llevar visitas y me gustaría saber si podrías acogerlo en tu lindo hogar – terminó de decir todo con una sonrisa mientras la chica lo miraba algo desconcertada, no sabía qué decir… si llevaba a Hiruma a su casa las cosas se complicarían todavía más para ella, pero tampoco podía dejarlo en la calle así como así "¿Qué debería hacer" se preguntaba.

Hiruma la observó dudar durante algunos minutos y comprendió que no estaría dispuesta a recibirlo en su casa así como así, después de todo él fue quien se había marchado dejándola con la palabra en la boca evitando que ella expresara sus sentimientos y destrozándole el corazón en mil pedazos y lo reconocía, era un demonio pero no era estúpido… por lo que estaba consciente de que si ella se rehusaba y lo enviaba a la 'fría calle' estaba en todo su derecho. Sabía muy bien que Mamori no era una mujer rencorosa y perdonaba a todo el mundo fácilmente, pero el haber jugado con sus sentimientos era digno de por lo menos tener un enfado de más de un par de años.

– No es necesario maldita mujer… – iba a quitarle el peso que Musashi había puesto sobre sus hombros cuando la escuchó hablar.

– Claro, no hay problema – observó atónito como ella le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa. Después de dudar por algunos segundos finalmente el instinto de mamá gallina había vencido, no podía dejar al pobre de Youichi pasar hambre y congelarse en las solitarias calles de la ciudad.

– ¿De verdad? Qué alegría, ¿no Hiruma? – ni por todo el dinero del mundo Gen dejaría pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de su torpe amigo. Hiruma solo desvió la mirada del rostro de la castaña y ella se alejó volviendo con los demás.

– ¿Estás jodidamente loco viejo? La maldita Anezaki tiene novio, no puedo irme a vivir a su casa por un mes completo –

– ¿Y desde cuanto te intimida un maestro de primaria? Al parecer en América te has hecho débil… yo pensé que Hiruma Youichi el demonio de Deimon y Saikyodai conseguía todo lo que se proponía – una leve sonrisa se adueñó de su cara mientras volvía a tener esa expresión de seguridad y triunfo, lo que Musashi decía era cierto… Hiruma Youichi siempre consigue lo que quiere y un maestro debilucho de quinta no le iba a arrebatar al amor de su vida, nunca lo permitiría… lucharía por ella con todo, volvería a enamorarla como una vez lo había hecho.

–

La noche ya estaba llegando a su fin y todos ya comenzaban a mostrar caritas de sueño y cansancio, por lo que la esperada reunión de los Devil Bats había llegado a su fin. Poco a poco los ocupantes de la casa comenzaron a dejarla hasta que solo quedaron Suzuna, Taki quien ya se iba a dormir, Mamori, Daisuke y por supuesto Hiruma.

– Muy bien, muchas gracias por todo Suzuna, fue una noche estupenda – Mamori le sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo a su querida amiga.

– De nada Mamo-nee, yo también me divertí mucho – dijo ésta respondiendo el abrazo.

– Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, fue un gusto conocerte – se despidió Daisuke haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la ojivioleta, quien respondió de igual forma.

– Adiós maldita patines – dijo Hiruma sin más, "En verdad son muy diferentes estos dos, son como agua y aceite… me pregunto con quién se quedará finalmente Mamo-nee"

– Por cierto You-nii… ¿dónde te quedarás esta noche? – preguntó recordando que Hiruma no tenía casa donde pasar la noche.

– En su casa – respondió mientras apuntaba a Mamori con su dedo índice dejando a Suzuna con una enorme sonrisa y a Fujioka Daisuke con una expresión aterrada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en la casa de Mamori-chan? – enfrentó nuevamente al rubio plantándose enfrente de él.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema maldito ladrón? – con tono de burla el rubio atacó a su rival.

– Por supuesto, no permitiré que Mamori-chan se quedé sola en su casa con un hombre violento como tú – el pelinegro defendería a su chica hasta la muerte si era necesario.

– ¿Tú y cuantos más? – esto si que se pondría divertido para Youichi, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar el joven maestro y de paso darle unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara.

– Ya basta ustedes dos – nuevamente la ojiazul llegó a salvar a Daisuke-san del peligroso ojiverde – Daisuke-san, Hiruma-kun no tiene donde quedarse y no dejaré que se quede en la calle como un vagabundo, además no va a dañarme, no tienes por qué preocuparte – sonrió.

– Así es maldito ladrón, no tienes de qué preocuparte – trató de provocarlo nuevamente le chico demonio.

Suzuna observaba la escena con su antena girando a toda potencia, realmente los siguientes días serían interesantes.

Daisuke y Mamori iban a subirse al auto del primero cuando Hiruma la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una motocicleta que había rentado, le puso el casco y se la llevó hacia su casa.


	7. Chapter 7: Tu y yo en la misma casa

Capítulo 7: Tú y yo en la misma casa

Daisuke y Mamori iban a subirse al auto del primero cuando Hiruma la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una motocicleta que había rentado, le puso el casco y se la llevó hacia su casa.

Mamori quedó totalmente sorprendida ante la acción del ojiverde, no supo qué decir ni qué hacer mientras Hiruma la arrastraba hacia la enorme motocicleta, cuando le puso el casco se quedaron tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración en el rostro por lo que sus nervios aumentaron y no pudo reaccionar, pero cuando la subió a la motocicleta pudo observar cómo Daisuke la miraba sin comprender por qué la castaña no decía absolutamente nada y se dejaba llevar por el agresivo rubio, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar la muchacha iba a articular palabra pero ya era tarde, la motocicleta de Youichi ya estaba en marcha y de un momento a otro tuvo que aferrarse a su cuerpo debido a lo brusco que fue la aceleración del vehículo de dos ruedas.

– ¡Hiruma-kun! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – claramente sin avisarle nada Hiruma aceleró todavía más así que la castaña no tuvo otra opción que aferrarse al bien formado cuerpo del mariscal de campo con mucha más fuerza que al principio.

– Pues llevándote a tu casa – dijo como si 'secuestrarla' dejando a su novio como si el chico no existiera fuera lo más normal del mundo, porque llevarla contra su voluntad era secuestro, ¿o no?

– Yo me iría con Daisuke-san en su auto, él era mi acompañante – dijo con aparente molestia, aunque la verdad era que no le molestaba para nada sentirlo así de cerca.

– No tenía caso que te vinieras con él cuando yo voy para tu casa, dile al maldito ladrón que no tiene que agradecérmelo – en su rostro se formó aquella sonrisa tan característica en donde su triunfo era evidente.

– ¿Por qué lo llamas 'maldito ladrón' y qué es lo que se supone tiene que agradecerte? –

– Simplemente porque se me da la gana llamarlo así ¿Y que acaso no ves las noticias? La bencina está muy cara estos días – y sin decir más aceleró todavía más provocando que la castaña cerrara fuertemente sus ojos por la fuerza con que el viento le pegaba en la cara.

Durante el trayecto Mamori le indicó la dirección en la que estaba su casa y luego el silencio invadió el viaje, un silencio tan cómodo en donde ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

–

Una vez en casa, Hiruma se bajó de la motocicleta y ayudó a Mamori a bajarse como todo un caballero, cosa que la sorprendió todavía más "Hiruma-kun se está comportando de manera extraña, nunca lo había visto actuar así" el muchacho tomó su equipaje y entró detrás de ella.

Al entrar pudo notar que cada cosa estaba en su lugar, seguía tan ordenada como siempre y simplemente soltó una breve carcajada.

– ¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso? – lo miró con los ojos casi cerrados como acusándolo de burlarse de su acogedor hogar.

– No es nada, es solo que sigues siendo tan jodidamente ordenada como siempre – Hiruma la miró y le sonrió con dulzura provocando que la ojiazul se sorprendiera y un leve rubor se le subió a las mejillas, el rostro del demonio de Tokio con esa expresión era uno de los pocos gestos del chico que sólo ella podía disfrutar "Recuerda que tienes novio Mamori" le dijo una voz mental sacándola de sus pensamientos de manera brusca – ¿Dónde dormiré yo? – Preguntó mientras tiraba su maleta en el sillón verde de la sala de estar.

– Tengo un cuarto vacío al lado del mío – dijo mientras le indicaba el camino.

– ¿Tu novio se queda de vez en cuando? – preguntó serio, si ése imbécil había dormido en ésa cama, prefería dormir en el sofá.

– Claro que no, ¿Quién te piensas que soy? – preguntó un poco ofendida, abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba compuesta por un ropero en donde el chico podría dejar todas sus cosas, un velador con una pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama de plaza y media, una pequeña ventana que daba al lindo jardín y un televisor – Hace casi un año que nadie la usa. Suzuna-chan solía usarla cuando se quedaba a dormir para las noches de vez en cuando – el rubio entró y pudo notar que a pesar de que no se usara hace tiempo, no lucía para nada sucia "Seguro ésta jodida maniática de la limpieza limpia cada rincón de su casa tres veces al día kekeke" – Si quieres puedes darte un baño, luego del viaje y la fiesta de seguro te gustaría relajarte un poco, mientras tanto ordenare el cuarto para que puedas dormir en cuanto salgas del baño – la maestra Anezaki sacaba unas cuantas frazadas del ropero, mientras Youichi no podía evitar mirarla con un extraño brillo en los sus ojos verde esmeralda… definitivamente Mamori se había vuelto una mujer bastante hermosa.

– ¿Vas a bañarte conmigo? – preguntó sin pensar.

Mamori lo miró sorprendida pensando que había escuchado mal al rubio que se veía un poco colorado – ¿Cómo dices? – necesitaba estar segura de que su mente no le estuviera jugando sucio.

– ¡Es una jodida broma tonta!– se excusó con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza – ¡No te tomes todas las malditas cosas en serio! – como acostumbraba trató de hacerla enojar para salir rápidamente del apuro, pero Mamori no parecía muy convencida de que fuera una broma como él había dicho "Mejor deja de pensar tonterías" era mejor ignorar esos comentarios de Youichi o terminaría por volverse loca.

– ¿Quieres algo de comer o tomar? – se dirigió a la cocina con paso cansado, tratando de evitar el tema del baño.

– Nada realmente, si estás cansada será mejor que te acuestes – dijo mientras tomaba una toalla y se metía al baño. Mientras Mamori lo miraba como si estuviera enfermo "Tal vez lo han tacleado con demasiada fuerza" soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.

–

El baño no era tan grande como los que acostumbraba usar, pero no estaba mal. Poco a poco comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa dejando ver su bien esculpido cuerpo y echó a correr el agua para segundos después introducirse en ella y así permitir que ésta recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo.

"No entiendo qué demonios me está pasando, me estoy comportando como un jodido imbécil desde que la vi… pero demonios, está tan jodidamente hermosa, mucho más de lo que imaginaba" el agua continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo mientras no dejaba de pensar en la hermosa chica y en qué hacer para recuperarla.

–

Mamori escuchaba como corría el agua, se sentía nerviosa de tener a ése chico en su casa y mucho más tomando una ducha. Había soñado tanto tiempo con una situación así que no podía siquiera moverse de la cama en la que su antiguo amor dormiría. "Eso es Mamori" se decía "Hiruma-kun es tu antiguo amor, ahora solo debes pensar de esa forma en Daisuke-san, pero no puedo evitarlo… desee tanto que Hiruma-kun volviera a mi vida que…" suspiró, no sabía qué hacer… estaba tan confundida. El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin mucho ánimo se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a su bolso que había dejado en la mesita de la sala de estar.

–

"Mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías, de todas formas ése maldito ladrón no me ganará" cerró la llave del agua caliente y se ató su toalla en la cintura, fue hacia la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz de Mamori conversando con alguien.

– No te molestes tanto Daisuke-kun. Si lo sé, pero Hiruma-kun es así de impulsivo – era ése maldito de Daisuke, seguramente estaba pidiéndole explicaciones a la jodida Anezaki de por qué permitió que él se la llevara de la forma en que lo hizo – Entiendo. Sí, nos vemos mañana. Yo también te quiero. Adiós – ésa última frase lo dejó desconcertado, le había dicho te quiero… ¿Cuándo le había dicho algo así a él? "Nunca genio, no la dejaste hablar cuando iba a hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?" cierto… pero de todas formas esas palabras le dolieron tanto. Salió del baño sin siquiera mirarla con aparente expresión tranquila.

Ella tampoco le dirigió la mirada, sabía que él la había escuchado pero estaba segura de que eso sería lo correcto por el momento, aún no se enteraba del motivo por el cual el chico había regresado y no echaría a perder algo que tanto le había costado conseguir, ahora su corazón dolía menos, gracias a Daisuke desde hace un tiempo había dejado de sentirse tan sola y miserable… y a pesar de que cuando vio a Youichi sintió que el haber aceptado a Daisuke había sido un error tremendo, al pensarlo con la cabeza más fría se sentía como una tonta porque estaba completamente segura que Hiruma nunca sentiría por ella algo más allá que una amistad realmente, porque si ella no logró moverle ni siquiera uno de sus alocados cabellos cuando lo tuvo cerca ¿qué efecto causaría en él cuando lo tuvo lejos? De seguro había conocido chicas incluso más lindas e interesantes que ella, después de todo había escuchado rumores con sus compañeras de trabajo que el sexy capitán de los acereros de Pittsburg estaba saliendo con unas cuantas súper modelos, su rostro se ensombreció un poco más al recordar eso "Después de todo entre una súper modelo y una simple maestra de primaria no hay donde perderse". Aunque sabía que teniéndolo tan cerca costaría mucho más deshacerse de los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón por el rubio tenía que aceptar que ella ya no formaba parte de su vida y que ahora tenía que dedicarse por completo a su trabajo, sus niños y su novio. Lentamente levantó la mirada y vio como el rubio cerraba la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí, sin duda alguna éste sería un largo mes.

–

Hiruma Youichi quién creyó tenerlo todo se lanzó a su cama completamente derrotado, se sentía furioso consigo mismo por dejar ir a una chica tan perfecta como Mamori, porque tenía que decirlo –aunque fuese solo en sus pensamientos– ella era la chica perfecta para él, sin mencionar su belleza exterior Anezaki era mucho más hermosa por dentro, es decir, era inteligente, sabía de futbol americano y de estrategias, podía darse cuenta de la debilidad del equipo contrario en cuestión de segundos, podía cocinar comidas deliciosas –después de todo ella solía cocinar casi siempre cuando iban a la universidad, porque no permitiría que el capitán del equipo fuera a desmayarse a mitad de un partido por falta de comida– y estaba más que seguro que sería una madre maravillosa además de una esposa excelente. "¿Y si es tan perfecta por qué demonios la dejaste ir?" se preguntó internamente.

– Porque soy un completo idiota orgulloso – se sentó de golpe sobre la cama que con tanto cuidado ella había ordenado para él, ahora le encontraba sentido a la frase 'no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes' – Y por culpa de ése maldito orgullo dejé que otro se la llevara – sus manos se volvieron puños apretados fuertemente, a tal punto de casi enterrarse las uñas en las palmas. "Sólo mírate Hiruma, tú el demonio de Pittsburg, te ves completamente patético" comenzó a regañarse "¿Dónde diablos quedó tu seguridad?" se quitó la toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo para ponerse ropa interior limpia y la parte de abajo de un pantalón largo color negro y se acostó bajo la tapa, necesitaba descansar para poder pensar con más claridad.

–

Era el turno de Mamori de tomar una ducha, entró a su baño y pudo percibir el exquisito aroma a pólvora y menta de Youichi, aspiro con más fuerza y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, hacía tanto que su olfato no sentía un aroma tan exquisito como ése. Al igual que el chico había hecho anteriormente se deshizo de sus ropas para luego introducirse bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Continuó pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas y se sintió cansada, pero totalmente decidida a continuar siendo solo la amiga de Youichi y la novia de Daisuke.

Salió y cubrió su cuerpo con una de sus toallas y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar lo que quedaba de noche.

–

Ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana y la castaña seguía disfrutando de sus sueños, después de todo era día domingo y había llegado demasiado tarde la noche anterior luego de la reunión de los Devil Bats. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos preguntándose si lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un simple sueño, pero rápidamente dio la negativa a su pregunta al sentir cómo poco a poco un exquisito aroma comenzaba a colarse hacia su habitación y unas palabras groseras se escuchaban desde fuera de su cuarto, de forma perezosa se sentó en la orilla de su acogedora cama y se puso sus pantuflas celestes, abrió el closet y se puso su bata sobre la camisa de dormir. Despacio abrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con la mesa ordenada y un apetitoso desayuno sobre ella, miró en dirección a la cocina y pudo ver a Youichi de espaldas a ella mientras cocinaba algo en la cocinilla, se acercó despacio por detrás con un poco de rubor en el rostro al notar que el chico solo llevaba pantalones puestos –a pesar de que lo ha visto más de una vez sin polera luego de los antiguos entrenamientos en el Instituto y la Universidad– y asomándose por el hombro del chico pudo distinguir que se trataba de huevos revueltos.

– No sabía que supieras cocinar – dijo sobresaltando al chico quien rápidamente se volteó para verla a los ojos.

– Huevos revueltos es lo único que sé hacer, así que no pienses que podrás tenerme como tu cheff personal – dirigió su mirada hacia los huevos y agregó una pizca de sal.

– No pensaba hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa y fue al refrigerador para sacar uno de sus pastelillos de crema favoritos, después de todo sabía que Hiruma detestaba las cosas dulces así que no tenía caso ofrecerle uno, al abrir la nevera pudo notar cómo en lugar de las dos cajas de pastelillos que había comprado el día anterior habían cuatro, miró de reojo al rubio quien estaba apagando la el fuego de la cocinilla y soltó una risita.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – la miró con expresión extraña mientras se quitaba el delantal rosa de la muchacha.

– De nada – y en lugar de sacar un pastelillo, sacó dos para acompañar su desayuno.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Hiruma la observaba en silencio devorar sus amados pastelillos de crema de Kariya.

– ¿Cómo demonios puedes comer esas cosas tan empalagosas? – una expresión de asco se formó en su cara mientras decía aquellas palabras.

– ¿Cómo es que puedes tomar café negro sin azúcar? – contraatacó la muchacha un poco molesta por la cara que puso el ojiverde al verla comer sus pastelillos.

– ¡Tch! Es algo totalmente diferente –

– Claro que no es diferente, apuesto a que no eres capaz de comer uno solo de mis pastelillos – dijo la mujer mientras se tragaba el último bocado sin pensar en lo que decía, grave error por parte de Mamori, una maquiavélica sonrisa se adueñó de los labios del rubio.

– ¿Quieres apostar? – y fue al oír aquellas palabras que se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho – Si soy capaz de comerme uno de tus asquerosos pastelillos y tú no puedes tomarte mi café negro pasarás todo el día conmigo sin ver al maldito ladrón – ésta era su gran oportunidad de poder pasar tiempo con ella.

– ¿Y si yo gano? – preguntó intrigada de que quisiera pasar el día entero con ella.

Hiruma lo pensó un poco para luego responder – Si tu ganas te compraré todos los pastelillos que quieras durante todo el mes que me quedaré aquí – dijo sabiendo que no sería capaz de negarse aunque quisiera, después de todo conocía dos personas que nunca se negarían a la oportunidad de un 'todos los pastelillos de Kariya que puedas comer' en el mundo entero: el jodido culo gordo y su maldita ex manager.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Mamori aceptó el desafío, se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato y en sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera! La castaña comenzó beber rápidamente el café negro sin azúcar de Youichi como si no hubiera un mañana y cómo no con un poco de dificultad, era lo más amargo que hubiese probado en su vida, ciertamente entendía un poco que Hiruma estuviera de mal humor 'casi' todo el tiempo. El ojiverde por su parte sacaba grandes mascadas del dulce pastelillo que la chica frente a él le había dado, no debía dejar vencerse aunque muriera por un coma diabético en ése mismo momento. De pronto Mamori bajó la tasa de café ya completamente vacía y miró a su contrincante con sonrisa una enorme sonrisa que demostraba victoria.

Continuará…

–

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, traté de tardarme lo menos posible. Espero que puedan dejar sus lindos comentarios.

Las quiero mucho


End file.
